Howl se marie
by shinobu974
Summary: Lorsqu'un drame survient dans le château ambulant, la mère de Howl est heureusement là pour régler le problème. Hélas, sa solution miracle va plus aggraver la situation que la résoudre. En tout cas, c'est ce que Howl pense...
1. Un sourire éternel

Salut !

En fait, j'ai voulu écrire cette fic parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup pour le château ambulant, alors, voilà. J'espère que vous allez bien aimer. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review en partant !!

P.S : C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent.

——————————————————————————————————

**Un sourire éternel**

Le jeune homme fouillait dans les affaires de Sophie. Il sourit en pensant que si elle avait été là, elle aurait sûrement râlé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement et il continua ses recherches.

Sa main rencontra curieusement une petite boîte, une minuscule boîte, de celles qui contiennent des bijoux. Intrigué, Howl sortit la petite boîte du tiroir et l'observa.

A l'évidence, celle-ci devait contenir des boucles d'oreilles qui valaient sûrement très cher. Enfin, il se décida à l'ouvrir et découvrit de somptueuses boucles d'oreille en or et en argent dans lesquelles étaient incrustées de centaines de minuscules émeraudes.

Howl se souvint alors non sans une certaine nostalgie du jour où il lui les lui avait offertes.

C'était leur premier anniversaire de mariage et Sophie avait déballé la petite boîte avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Et elle avait été subjuguée par les somptueuses boucles d'oreilles. Mais elle avait finalement décidé de les garder pour plus tard, pour les grandes occasions. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais pu les porter.

En l'occurrence, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une grande occasion et Howl la déposa délicatement sur la petite pile d'objets pour les funérailles.  
Son épouse était morte. Toutes les circonstances de son décès restaient gravées dans sa mémoire et jamais il ne les oublierait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se les remémorer. Il se devait d'être prêt pour les funérailles de Sophie.

Il avait décidé de tout préparer lui-même et aujourd'hui aurait lieu l'enterrement. Il devait être prêt, même s'il savait quand même qu'il ne serait jamais prêt moralement pour l'enterrement de son autre moitié, sa défunte épouse.

Quelques heures plus tard, il quittait son château en compagnie de Calcifer et de Marco (je ne suis pas sûre de son nom dans le livre, en tout cas, dans le film, il s'appelait Marco) et plus tard dans la journée, Howl avançait lentement, tête baissée, en tête de la procession derrière le cortège.

La cérémonie se passa normalement, presque avec lenteur.

Puis, lorsqu'il fallut descendre le corps dans la tombe, le jeune homme l'observa une dernière fois, pour garder à jamais le visage de Sophie, illuminé par ce sourire paisible et éternellement calme qu'elle n'avait jamais affiché au cours de sa vie.  
Enfin, lui posant délicatement une rose blanche entre ses doigts fins, il lui adressa un ultime regard, avant que les agents des pompes funèbres ne ferment définitivement son cercueil et ne la déposent doucement dans sa tombe fraîchement creusée qu'ils refermèrent avec lassitude.

C'était déjà fini.

Le cœur gros, Howl quitta le petit cimetière où reposait déjà la mère de Sophie et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa demeure.

C'était hélas fini. Jamais plus il ne reverrait son visage qu'il avait passé des heures à contempler, ni ses petits yeux marrons qu'il avait fini par adorer et aussi ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui…

Pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, Howl prit pleinement conscience de la mort de Sophie et pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Howl tomba à genoux et, se prenant la tête à deux mains, il pleura, non, il inonda son visage de perles salées jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience du temps qui passait. Il ignora tout autour de lui et, pour la première fois dans sa vie, lui-même et consacra ce moment à Sophie, son épouse à jamais perdue, dérobée sournoisement par la mort.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors, Qu'en pensez-vous ?? Donnez-moi votre avis en laissant une petite review, siouplait.


	2. Une visite inattendue

Voilà la suite !

C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent, il n'y avait pas de dialogue, mais je vous promets que dans ce chapitre, il y aura pas mal de dialogue !

Alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez, et surtout, quelle que soit votre opinion sur ma fic, mettez-moi une review, plize !!!

**

* * *

****Une visite inattendue**

Le temps est une chose vraiment indomptable et inaltérable. C'était ce que Howl se disait pour la énième fois. Il pensait que le temps était bien cruel de passer en un éclair pendant l'enterrement de Sophie et puis, dans les mois suivants, de s'étirer à l'extrême, transformant chaque minute, chaque seconde en torture.

Mais le pire pour le jeune homme n'était pas de regarder le temps passer avec une lenteur extrême, mais plutôt de devoir vivre (si l'on peut appeler cela une vie) sans son autre moitié, se sentant comme déchiré en deux, à moitié vide.

Il avait l'impression de vivre chaque jour un enfer, s'enfermant dans sa solitude jour et nuit, ne descendant que pour aller aux toilettes et grignoter à peine le repas d'un moineau.

Il avait en outre perdu l'envie de passer une heure dans son bain tous les matins et prenait désormais de simples douches d'à peine cinq minutes tous les deux jours (et encore, heureusement que Calcifer et Marco l'y obligeaient !!).

En bref, Howl était devenu une épave, un bien piètre reflet de son image d'autrefois. Ses cheveux blonds d'ordinaire si soignés avaient repris leur teinte noire et étaient complètement en bataille, ses joues creusées par la faim et ses yeux d'ordinaire calmes et posés erraient au hasard, hagards.

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait essayé de lui remonter le moral et faire passer cette dépression catastrophique mais personne n'avait réussi, parvenant à peine à lui arracher quelques mots.

Ses commandes de sortilèges en avaient pris un sacré coup. Et comme il ne pouvait plus accomplir son « métier », c'était Marco qui en avait pris la charge, même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son maître.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent six mois, les jours et les heures s'égrenant avec lenteur pour Howl.

Mais un jour comme les autres, Howl reçut la visite la plus inattendue : sa mère (sa vraie cette fois-ci 1) )

Marco en hoqueta de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais intervenu dans les affaires de son fils et Marco en fut donc stupéfait.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était au mariage de son maître, il y a un an et demi. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ses longs cheveux argentés presque blancs cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules, encadrant un visage aux traits fins comme ceux de Howl.  
Ses deux grands yeux d'un vert lumineux balayèrent la pièce et une expression de profonde désapprobation se peignit sur son visage.

Captant son regard, Marco se justifia :

_-_Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait le ménage. Et maître Howl ne veut pas engager une femme de ménage. Je pense que ça lui rappelle trop de souvenirs.

La mère de Howl soupira et accepta d'entrer dans ce bazar et de boire une tasse de thé.  
Peu après, elle s'assit dans ce même fauteuil où s'était endormie Sophie la première fois puis elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

_-_Où est mon cher fils ? On m'a dit qu'il était souffrant.

_-_En effet, madame, répondit le jeune apprenti en lui servant une tasse de thé à la camomille. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?

_-_Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Howl lui-même, parvenu au milieu des escaliers.

Il finit de descendre puis demanda un peu brutalement :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_Est-ce là une façon de parler à sa mère ? répliqua celle-ci. Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai. Tu es bel et bien dans un piteux état, mon fils. Tu ferais mieux de te ressaisir. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé. J'ai entendu des bribes de cette histoire, mais rien de vraiment clair et précis. J'apprécierais que tu m'en fasses le récit.

Howl détourna la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide, rempli d'une infinie tristesse. Et ce fut Calcifer qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

_-_Il n'a jamais voulu en parler. Je peux le raconter, si vous voulez.

_-_Très bien, alors vas-y, petit démon du feu, acquiesça la vieille dame.

_-_Eh bien voilà. Tout a commencé il y a environ six mois. Alors que Howl s'amusait à se pavaner en ville, Sophie a été enlevée pendant qu'elle était seule au marché par un très ancien ennemi de Howl que ce dernier croyait mort. Son ennemi, un certain Tom Flemming, cherchait depuis plusieurs années à se venger et, en secret, il a organisé l'enlèvement de Sophie, en début de matinée, pour la torturer à mort.  
Howl a bien entendu été prévenu, mais bien trop tard. Puisqu'il n'a appris la nouvelle que le soir même, il n'a pu qu'arriver au moment où Sophie agonisait. Puis, alors que Tom s'enfuyait, Sophie est morte dans les bras de Howl.  
Et depuis, il ne parle plus à personne et reste enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée, finit Calcifer.

La vieille dame ne dit pas un mot, méditant sur le récit du « petit démon du feu ».  
Enfin, elle se décida à réagir :

_-_Mais pourquoi diable te pavanais-tu en ville ?

Howl garda les yeux rivés au sol comme un enfant pris en faute et ne répondit pas. Sa mère soupira d'exaspération.

_-_Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me parler, c'est comme tu veux. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai trouvé une solution à cette désastreuse situation ! répliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, certains avec surprise, d'autres avec scepticisme.

-c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un trouve une idée aussi rapidement, marmonna Howl.

Ignorant sa remarque, sa mère attendit que tout le monde soit pendu à ses lèvres, puis elle annonça joyeusement :

_-_Mon cher fils, tu vas te marier !

Un lourd silence s'installa puis la vieille dame reprit :

-J'ai déjà rencontré la future épouse et sa famille. Ils sont d'accord et ils sont prêts à te présenter leur fille unique, Elisabeth. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. C'est une fille tout à fait charmante, et sa famille est tout à fait respectable et …

_-_Maman, coupa Howl, tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore envie de me marier ?

Celle-ci, n'ayant absolument rien écouté, continua à parler ainsi avec elle-même. Howl soupira, visiblement trop épuisé pour s'opposer à sa mère, et, ignorant les exclamations de sa mère du genre « Ce sera un mariage formidable ! Avec beaucoup de fleurs et de musique, surtout la musique… », le jeune homme s'affala dans un fauteuil et murmura presque avec horreur :

_-_Je vais me marier !!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1) Je rappelle que Sophie s'est fait passer pour la mère de Howl

* * *

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ou pas ? Répondez-moi dans une review, svp !!!! 


	3. Première rencontre et Mariage

Voilà le chapitre 3.

Dans ce chapitre, Howl rencontrera Elisabeth, sa future femme et je parlerais un peu du mariage. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** Ah oui ! Je tenais à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Diana Wyne Jones.

* * *

**Première rencontre et Mariage**

Katherine pressa le pas et encouragea son fils à en faire de même. Ce dernier râla un peu mais obéit quand même. Katherine ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que son fils n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Elisabeth, sa future épouse. Néanmoins, elle savait également qu'il avait besoin d'une femme pour l'aider à se ressaisir. Et elle était certaine qu'Elisabeth était la parfaite candidate. Malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de Howl vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand le clocher sonna 14 heures précises.

Ouf ! Ils étaient arrivés à temps à leur point de rendez-vous : un petit café juste en face du clocher.  
Jetant un dernier regard à son fils, du genre « T'as intérêt à bien te tenir ! », elle se dirigea avec un immense sourire collé sur son visage vers la table où les Mayers attendaient.

Avec courtoisie, Katherine salua sa future belle-fille ainsi que Mme Mayers.  
Howl, lui, eut beaucoup de mal à garder un sourire poli et les salua un peu froidement.  
Puis, alors que tous étaient assis et que le serveur apportait dut hé et des petits gâteaux, Howl laissa ses pensées flotter et il tomba irrémédiablement sur Sophie.

Noyé dans une mare de tristes souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas que sa future belle-mère dardait sur lui un regard condescendant, ni que sa future épouse l'observait discrètement de ses yeux bleu nuit, cachée derrière un rideau de soyeuses boucles d'ébène.

Laissant tranquillement leurs deux mères parler du mariage, Elisabeth essaya (vainement) d'engager la conversation avec son futur mari :

_-_Heu…tu…tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle pitoyablement.

_-_Non, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix bourrue.

Déconcertée, la jeune femme retenta, cette fois-ci avec plus d'assurance, tout en gardant une part d'hésitation :

_-_Que…Quel est ton métier ?

_-_Je ne travaille plus.

_-_Ah. Et…qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_La solitude, lui répondit du tac au tac le magicien.

Découragée, la future mariée exprima juste un « Ah ! » un peu déçu, avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes et écouter leur conversation.

Howl accueillit avec une profonde indifférence cette petite victoire et continua de laisser ses pensées flotter au gré de ses envies.

Soudain, un silence se fit. Revenant à la réalité, Howl remarqua que les trois femmes l'observaient avec insistance.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Nous te demandions si tu voudrais aller faire les boutiques avec nous pour le mariage, répéta sèchement Mme Mayers.

_-_Avec plaisir, répondit ironiquement le jeune homme.

_-_Très bien, alors à lundi, conclut sa mère, tout en le fusillant du regard.

Mais ce que Howl ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition (1).

Parce que les 3 semaines qui suivirent furent les plus pénibles de sa vie. Il courait de magasin en magasin avec sa mère et parfois Mme Mayers et Elisabeth pour la décoration, les tenues, la nourriture, etc.

Il ne vit même pas le temps passer et il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire « Oh non !! » que déjà il était en route pour l'église. C'était déjà le jour J.

Vêtu d'un costume bleu marine choisi par sa mère, il attendait l'air tout de même un peu grognon sa future épouse.  
Quand celle-ci arriva, il dut admettre qu'elle était splendide dans sa robe d'une blancheur éclatante qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et ses yeux habilement maquillés lui jetèrent un fugace regard.

Elle s'approcha lentement de son futur mari et la cérémonie commença.

Après les traditionnels « Oui, je le veux », les deux jeunes mariés se passèrent leur anneau et, sous le regard menaçant de sa mère, Howl accorda à sa femme un furtif baiser.

La cérémonie enfin terminée, Howl éprouva un certain soulagement. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas totalement fini. Il ne lui restait qu'à la faire fuir et après, il serait tranquille.

« Ce ne sera pas très difficile », pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son ennemi…(2)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1) Bon, c'est vrai, il ne l'a pas vraiment accepté, mais bon…

(2) Bon, je suis d'accord, Elisabeth, n'est pas vraiment son ennemie, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à mettre.

* * *

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !! 

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, vous appuyez sur le petit bouton « Go » juste en dessous et puis, vous m'envoyez une ptite review, svp.  
J'essaierai de poster le 4ème chapitre bientôt.


	4. souvenirs, souvenirs

L'auteuse vous salue.

Voilà le chapitre 4.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas), mais appartiennent à Diana Wynne Jones.

Voilà donc le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Souvenirs, Souvenirs…**

_ Howl sentit ses yeux le piquer en apercevant Sophie, se noyant dans une mare de sang. Les larmes inondant son visage, il s'approcha du corps de sa bien-aimée couverte de sang. Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras, essayant vainement de la soigner. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, puisque Tom avait lancé un sortilège l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie sur la jeune femme._

_Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux au contact de ses mains. A travers un voile de douleur, elle sourit. La voix presque éteinte, Sophie murmura avec difficulté :_

_-Je t'en prie, embrasse-moi une dernière fois._

_Un sourire à peine perceptible naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il répliqua d'une voix cassée :_

_-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu me le demanderais aussi désespérément. Mais si tu insistes…_

_Avec une infinie douceur, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui accorda le baiser le plus tendre et le plus passionné qu'il ait donné dans sa vie. Et, une seconde avant de recueillir son dernier soupir, il perçut un « Adieu » à peine audible qui lui brisa définitivement le cœur._

_Alors il fit ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit de faire : il hurla._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

C'était encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Il le hantait presque chaque nuit depuis la mort de Sophie.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_-_Entrez ! C'est ouvert ! grogna-t-il avec mécontentement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il faillit tomber de son lit sous le coup de la surprise. Elisabeth. Elle tenait un plateau repas qui croulait littéralement sous le poids de la nourriture abondante.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air ahuri. Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas avant la semaine prochaine !

_-_Eh bien, en fait, je viens juste d'emménager sur décision de ta mère, répondit-elle en baissant ses magnifiques yeux bleu nuit.

Howl, qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de coup bas, resta muet.

_-_Mais je vois que tu n'as pas été prévenu, remarqua-elle. Je suis navrée de t'avoir surpris si tôt, mais Calcifer m'a dit que tu étais réveillé, alors je suis venue t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'y ai mis un peu de tout.

En disant cela, elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet déjà abondamment encombrée et Howl put apercevoir un bol de lait fumant, une tasse de thé, une tasse de café, des œufs au plat, des œufs à la coque, du bacon grillé, quelques fruits variés, divers jus d'orange et pains et enfin plusieurs tranches de pain grillé.

Suivant son regard, Elisabeth proposa avec enthousiasme :

_-_Si tu veux, je t'apporte du beurre et de la confiture pour accompagner le pain.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit apparaître une motte de beurre et divers pots de confiture.

Reprenant son sang-froid (et aussi toute sa mauvaise humeur), il répliqua sèchement :

_-_Je n'ai pas faim.

« Ah » fut tout ce que put prononcer ensuite la jeune femme. Déposant le beurre et les confitures à côté du plateau, elle s'exclama avec un sourire un peu malicieux :

_-_Je te laisse quand même le plateau, au cas où tu aurais un petit creux.

Puis elle sortit et ferma la porte avec douceur, plongeant la chambre dans le silence.  
Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne remue dans la chambre toujours aussi désordonnée.

Howl essayait de ne pas résister au succulent petit déjeuner que lui avait apporté Elisabeth. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure d'une féroce lutte intérieure, il craqua et se jeta littéralement sur les tranches de pain grillé qu'il recouvrit de beurre et de confiture d'abricot et dévora ainsi en quelques minutes toutes les tranches des différents pains qu'il recouvrait de beurre et quelquefois de confiture. Il goûta tout et but avec avidité toute les boissons qui s'offraient à lui. Il faut dire que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et (même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer), il mourrait pratiquement de faim.

Mais bien qu'il ait eu terriblement envie de manger, il était certain que jamais il n'aurait succombé si sa nouvelle épouse n'avait pas lancé un sortilège sur la nourriture.  
Intérieurement, il la maudit de l'avoir obligé à arrêter sa grève de la faim.

Quand il fut totalement rassasié, il se leva et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, en pleine forme (ou presque).

Puis, avec encore toute sa mauvaise humeur, il sortit de sa chambre et s'engagea dans la salle de bains.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de cette pièce, il hoqueta de surprise.

Le lavabo, les toilettes et la baignoire resplendissaient de propreté. Et il réalisa également avec horreur que tous ses sortilèges avaient été soigneusement rangés dans le placard.  
Il ne pouvait même plus retrouver les sortilèges dont il avait besoin pour se préparer un tantinet correctement.

Avec une rage à peine contenue, il cria :

_-_Elisabeth !!

Il entendit des pas précipités t vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de sa porte la cause de toute sa colère, qui ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

_-_Tu as rangé la salle de bains et tu as mélangé tous mes sortilèges !! vociféra-t-il.

_-_De toute façon, je croyais que tu ne t'en servais plus, rétorqua-t-elle calmement en haussant les épaules.

Déstabilisé par sa paisible tranquillité, Howl rugit, tout de même un peu moins férocement :

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison !

A ce moment-là, Calcifer arriva en flottant et répliqua :

_-_Je vois que tu es finalement sorti de ta chambre. Ta douce voix mélodieuse m'a guidé jusqu'à toi, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Howl grogna et, vaincu par les paroles de Calcifer, il claqua la porte et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pendant dix minutes, avant de sortir avec une apparence à peu près correcte. Ses cheveux, certes plus aussi brillants qu'avant, avaient au moins l'air de quelque chose et son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi nostalgique qu'avant, et exprimait désormais une acidité et une colère qu'il n'affichait pas auparavant.

Bruyamment, il descendit les escaliers et aperçut Marko dévorer, le regard brillant de gourmandise, un énorme pancake.

Il vit aussi (et cela le surprit considérablement) Elisabeth faisant cuire d'autres pancakes avec Calcifer. Ce dernier n'avait jamais accepté qu'on se serve de lui pour la cuisine, mis à part Howl ou encore Sophie.

Sophie…

A la mention de ce nom, une vague de nostalgie le submergea, mais il se reprit rapidement et revint à la réalité. Elisabeth venait de lui proposer chaleureusement un pancake.

_-_Je n'en veux pas, marmonna le jeune homme.

Se tournant vers Calcifer, il s'exclama :

_-_Tu fais la cuisine, toi maintenant ?

-C'est elle ! Elle me persécute !! répliqua-t-il, faisant mine d'afficher un visage à l'agonie.

Soudainement, Howl prit conscience d'une chose. La pièce était parfaitement rangée et pas un grain de poussière ne traînait.

_-_Tu as aussi fait le ménage ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

_-_Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies remarqué. J'ai fait toutes les pièces, en utilisant ma magie, sauf ta chambre.

_-_Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'occuper de ma chambre ! la menaça-t-il.

_-_Si tu veux, céda-t-elle.

Détournant le regard, il constata un détail qui le sidéra. Elle avait tout rangé exactement de la même façon que le faisait Sophie autrefois.

Il savait que la magie ressemblait à son propriétaire et qu'elle était donc unique, elle avait donc ses propres petites manies. Et pourtant, par un heureux hasard, les deux femmes avaient tout posé à la même place, certes d'une façon différente, mais le résultat restait le même.

Un peu déconcerté, il se demanda comment c'était possible.

Mais, se secouant mentalement, il se persuada qu'Elisabeth était bien trop agaçante pour ressembler ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu à Sophie.

Alors, se drapant de toute sa froideur, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

_-_Que fais-tu ? demanda sa femme.

_-_Je sors, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Puis, tournant la poignée sur le repère noir, il sortit.

Immédiatement il se sentit mieux.

Il respira à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin et partit d'un bon pas vers la maison de sa sœur. En plus de rendre visite à sa nièce, il avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement (même s'il s'en sortait déjà bien) en ce qui concernait la manière de faire fuir les gens, et en l'occurrence sa femme.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.

Alors ? Votre opinion ?

Vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, alors, svp mettez une petite review en partant.


	5. Le plan B partie 1

Salut !!

Voilà le chapitre 5.

Au passage, je tiens à remercier Edo29 et Casis-cerise pour leur reviews.

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Diana Wynne Jones, mis à part quelques-uns (Elisabeth, sa mère, et la mère de Howl) qui sortent tous droit de mon imagination !

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Comme il était un peu long, j'ai préféré le mettre en deux parties. Alors voilà la première partie ! Et la seconde partie sera dans le prochain chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Le plan B (partie 1)**

Howl fulminait. Cette Elisabeth l'enrageait au plus haut point. Malgré les efforts surhumains que fournissait le jeune homme, elle n'était pas partie. Son plan pourtant ingénieux n'avait pas marché. A chaque fois qu'il lui répondait avec sur un ton peu avenant, elle lui répliquait avec une voix douce et chaleureuse.

On aurait dit que les piques qu'il lui lançait ne lui faisaient aucun effet.  
Et elle s'était au contraire installée plus confortablement dans sa nouvelle vie de femme mariée. Elle s'était également fait des alliés. Elle avait amadoué Marko avec des repas qui (il dut bien se l'avouer) étaient succulents. Elle avait capturé Calcifer dans ses filets Dieu seul savait comment et elle avait même réussi à se faire des amies parmi la clientèle de la boutique de fleurs.

Il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Elle affichait toujours ce sourire qui l'agaçait tant !  
Mais depuis quelques jours, il respirait un peu mieux. Elle avait trouvé un travail au palais royal comme sous-conseillère magique du roi et en rentrant en fin d'après-midi, elle s'occupait de la boutique de fleurs.

En bref, elle n'était que rarement la journée au château ambulant.  
Cependant, bien qu'elle ne restât jamais longtemps le jour au château, elle continuait tout autant de l'énerver. Pas par sa présence, mais par les indices de son passage.

Comme par exemple des fleurs fraîchement cueillies qui venaient d'êtres mises dans un vase ou encore un des nombreux manteaux de Howl qu'elle avait habilement recousu et déposé sur la chaise, impeccablement repassé et plié.

Pour remédier à son irritation, il essayait depuis plusieurs heures de trouver une solution radicale.  
Tout-à-coup, une ébauche d'idée germa dans son esprit et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il allait enfin se débarrasser d'elle.  
Tout en sifflotant, il partit dans la salle de bains où il s'enferma pendant une heure entière.

Quand il en sortit, il était aussi élégant et fringant qu'autrefois.  
Les yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée où Calcifer l'accueillit d'un « Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui ! ».

Elisabeth était déjà partie. « Tant mieux ! Au moins, elle ne me gênera pas ! » songea Howl.

Une lueur un brin machiavélique dans le regard, il ouvrit la porte sur la capitale, où siégeait le roi.

_-_Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Calcifer, méfiant.

_-_Juste me promener, prétendit le jeune homme sur un ton léger.

Plus sceptique et soupçonneux que jamais, le démon du feu demanda vivement :

_-_Que manigances-tu ?

_-_Mais rien…je ne manigance rien du tout, répliqua Howl, prenant un air étonné.

Et, sur ces paroles, il sortit, un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres et il ferma la porte pour faire taire les questions de Calcifer.

Puis, il s'engagea dans une ruelle tortueuse et sombre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_A plus tard, Beth ! lança Judith, la brillante collègue d'Elisabeth.

_-_A demain ! lui répondit cette dernière.

Quand Judith fut partie, Elisabeth replongea dans son travail. Il ne lui restait que deux pages à remplir avant de partir elle aussi.

Alors, consciencieusement, elle finit son travail et éteignit la lumière de son bureau. Il faisait déjà nuit. Ce soir, elle rentrait particulièrement tard. Et elle s'en voulait un peu. Elle devait absolument se dépêcher de rentrer. Marko et Calcifer devaient s'inquiéter.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils s'inquiétaient, mais pas de son absence à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle marchait d'un bon pas jusqu'au château de son mari.

Elle soupira. Rien qu'à entendre ce mot, elle sentait la fatigue la submerger. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le grand magicien Howl dont toutes les autres filles parlaient était si désagréable. Mais ce n'était pas si dramatique. Elle avait l'habitude.

Et elle avait appris qu'il fallait traiter ce genre de personnes avec patience et douceur.

Et même si parfois c'était dur, elle se rappelait ce que ressentait cet homme gravement blessé par la mort de sa femme. Il avait juste besoin de temps et d'affection pour que son malheur s'apaise. En tout, cas, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Mais quand elle arriva au château, elle eut comme un doute.  
Elle venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas rentré depuis ce matin.  
Un peu inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils et partit à sa recherche. Chaque seconde de plus à tenter de le dénicher augmentait d'un degré son inquiétude et fragilisait un peu plus son assurance. Heureusement, Calcifer, Marko et quelques amis étaient là pour l'aider et la soutenir.

Malgré tout, les recherches n'avançaient pas. Personne n'avait trouvé un infime fragment d'indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste par cette nuit d'encre.

Finalement, au moment où tout le monde allait baisser les bras, Elisabeth aperçut un corps étendu au milieu d'une ruelle sombre et tortueuse et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était, lui, imbibé d'alcool et évanoui dans ce chemin étroit.

Aidée de ses amis, Elisabeth réussit à le transporter jusqu'au château, où elle le déposa délicatement sur son lit.  
Puis, ayant remercié chaleureusement ses amis, elle monta s'occuper de son mari tout en assurant à Calcifer et à Marko qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Soupirant, elle enleva une chaussure. Puis l'autre. Ensuite, elle retira son manteau qui était désormais troué de partout (« Encore un à recoudre ! » grogna-t-elle).

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle l'entendit parler d'une voix enrouée :

_-_Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Elle se tourna vers son visage et vit qu'il l'observait à travers un voile de larmes.

_-_Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, Sophie ! reprit-t-il

Elisabeth afficha un visage compréhensif. Ainsi donc il la prenait pour Sophie. Elle préféra ne pas le démentir et l'écouter jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas la force de débattre avec un homme ivre.

_-_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? continua-t-il, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Puis il sanglota dans les bras d'Elisabeth, croyant enlacer Sophie.

Surprise, la jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants, comme à un petit enfant.  
Petit à petit, il se calma et il retomba dans ce sommeil profond où vous plonge l'alcool.

Alors, avec une douceur infinie, elle le déposa dans son lit et le recouvrit de sa couverture.

En éteignant la lumière, elle sentit son exaspération de ces derniers jours s'atténuer considérablement. Mais rapidement, (très rapidement), son irritation revint avec force en même temps que le réveil de Howl.  
Car elle comprit que son mari était vraiment le plus détestable des hommes lorsqu'il était malade.  
Eh oui, parce qu'en plus d'avoir la gueule de bois, Môssieur avait attrapé la grippe !!

* * *

Alors ?

C'était bien ou pas bien ?

Review, plize !!

Et je vous rassure, je compte poster rapidement la seconde partie !


	6. Le plan B partie 2

Voici la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.

Vous allez enfin découvrir le fin mot de ce plan que mijote Howl.

**Disclamer :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla… en bref, il n'y a que la mère de Howl, Elisabeth et sa mère qui m'appartiennent !!

Voilà, après cette formalité, le moment que vous attendez tous et toutes : la suite de cette fic !

Alors, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Le plan B (partie 2)**

Un grondement sonore retentit dans le château, faisant tomber une fine couche de poussière des poutres du plafond, malgré le nettoyage magique d'Elisabeth.

Une toux saccadée suivit, provoquant des tremblements violents dans tout le château.

Puis, un éternuement explosa et divers objets valsèrent à travers la pièce principale de cette demeure, où Calcifer, Marko et Elisabeth essayaient tant bien que mal d'éviter les objets.  
Tout en esquivant une casserole qui lui frôla la tête, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se fraya un passage au milieu des objets qui pleuvaient sur sa tête et elle parvint finalement, non sans difficultés, à atteindre l'escalier.  
Bravement, elle le gravit, sous les regards encourageants de Calcifer et Marko. Enfin, elle atteignit la porte de la chambre de la cause de tout ce désordre.

Poliment, elle frappa à la porte et le vacarme s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps pour Howl de dire d'une voix enrouée et plaintive :

_-_Entrez !

En entrant, Elisabeth sentit toute sa détermination et sa colère s'envoler en s'apercevant de l'état pitoyable dans lequel le célèbre magicien était plongé.

Les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille et la plus grande partie du visage enfouie dans un gros mouchoir en papier, le célèbre magicien adressa un regard aussi glacial que les icebergs de l'Antarctique à son épouse.

Celle-ci l'ignora comme à son habitude et, après avoir enlevé une bonne quantité de mouchoirs sales, elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

A peine se fut-elle assise qu'elle ressentit une secousse d'une puissance étonnante. Elle entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée et en déduisit que la vaisselle qu'elle avait reçu à son mariage s'était cassée.

Faisant apparaître des cachets contre la fièvre et un verre d'eau, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, et les lui proposa. Mais son mari refusa entre deux quintes de toux, comme un enfant grognon.

_-_Prends ces cachets, insista-t-elle. Tu verras, après, tu auras moins mal à la tête.

Howl lui cria qu'il ne voulait pas être empoisonné par une sorcière laide et hautaine.  
Elisabeth soupira d'exaspération et une lueur de victoire s'alluma dans le regard du magicien.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, elle ne quitta pas le château mais sortit seulement de la pièce, ses yeux bleu nuit lui jetant un regard excédé.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle avait atteint le rez-de-chaussée, il poussa un soupir.  
In n'avait pas réussi à la faire fuir. Son plan avait échoué. Le plan était celui-ci : il devait se saouler et se rendre malade. Ainsi, il pensait lui faire vivre un enfer car il savait combien il était insupportable lorsqu'il était souffrant. Cependant, sans qu'il puisse en expliquer la raison, son plan était tombé à l'eau.

Car malgré la lueur d'exaspération évidente dans le regard de son épouse, il avait perçu…de la…compassion ?

Non, c'était impossible !!

Comment pouvait-elle éprouver un seul sentiment d'affection à son égard alors qu'il la traitait comme une ennemie ?

Mais désormais il avait la certitude qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber, à moins qu'il ne trouve son point sensible.

Alors, il décida d'attendre. Maintenant que son plan avait échoué, il comptait bien revenir à l'assaut avec un autre plan, et cette fois-ci, il espérait que ses efforts porteraient leurs fruits.

De toute façon, tout le monde avait sa faiblesse. Même elle.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs semaines, Howl se remit lentement de sa grippe, tout en tentant de trouver le détail, la bricole, le truc, le machin qui ferait flancher la jeune femme et la faire partir.

Et il ne se doutait pas qu'il trouverait la solution à tous ses problèmes aussi rapidement !!

* * *

Verdict ?

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut me punir en me laissant sans reviews !!

Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, appuyez sur ce petit bouton carré en dessous, juste pour me faire plaisir !! Merci d'avance !

En tout cas, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre bientôt, c'est promis !!


	7. Quand le passé vous rattrape partie 1

Voilà la suite !

**Disclamer :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques-uns.

Par contre, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce chapitre, je vous informe que comme ce chapitre est également très long, je l'ai également coupé en deux.

Voici la 1ère partie !

* * *

**Quand le passé vous rattrape…  
****(partie 1) **

Ce matin-là, Howl se leva du mauvais pied. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il s'était marié avec cette…cette…affreuse femme.

Et malgré ses recherches intensives, il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait la faire faiblir.

On aurait dit qu'elle était parfaite. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais il savait qu'elle avait forcément une faiblesse. Après tout, personne n'est parfait !

Grognant une énième fois à l'encontre de son épouse, le jeune homme s'enferma dans la salle de bains une heure entière et en ressortit un peu plus calme.

En parvenant au rez-de-chaussée, Howl s'aperçut que sa femme faisait tranquillement cuire des œufs (ignorant les protestations de Calcifer). D'ailleurs, l'air embaumait le bacon grillé.  
A table, Marko dévorait avec voracité son petit déjeuner.

_-_Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Howl. Je croyais que tu travaillais tous les mardis. Et nous sommes mardi !

Arborant un visage rayonnant, la jeune femme répondit avec entrain :

_-_En fait, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, alors, j'ai décidé de prendre un jour de repos.

_-_Je vais chercher le journal ! grogna le jeune homme.

Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit acheter le journal du matin. En réalité, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour sortir et faire éclater son mécontentement au grand jour. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'épouse ? Chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou même qu'il pensait à elle, sa colère s'accroissait.

Et même si aujourd'hui on célébrait son anniversaire, il ne lui ferait aucune fleur et il resterait même aussi froid que d'habitude.

Toujours autant agacé, il paya rageusement le journal et l'arracha presque des mains du pauvre livreur de journaux.

Et il rentra ensuite, essayant de calmer son irritation. Ainsi, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son château, il affichait un visage glacial et légèrement agacé.

Tout en refusant un petit déjeuner qui aurait été succulent, Howl s'assit s'une une des chaises autour de la table et déplia son journal. En première page, il lut un article intéressant.

_COMMEMORATION DU SCELLAGE DU DEMON AZRITH_

_Cela fait exactement 20 ans que ce démon égyptien maléfique a été scellé dans le corps d'une petite fille._

_C'est pour cette occasion que s'est réuni un petit groupe de proches des malheureuses victimes de ce démon. Ils organisent une soirée pour encourager les gens touchés par les morts causées par Azrith de discuter et même de partager leurs expériences._

_Notre équipe a rencontré un des organisateurs de cette soirée commémorative. Nous avons insisté pour qu'il rappelle les événements : « Tout a commencé un soir d'éclipse de lune. Steve, un magicien dont j'étais l'ami avait prévu de pratiquer une expérience unique. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Et j'ai vu avec horreur le démon-loup Azrith que Steve avait ramené à la vie me fixer de ses yeux rouges avant de dévorer sous mes yeux mon ami. Les mois qui ont suivi ont été sanglants, si je puis dire, parce que la bête, constamment affamée faisait de très nombreuses victimes._

_Heureusement, un excellent magicien a réussi à sceller ce démon à l'intérieur de sa petite fille qui venait de naître le jour même. Pour ne pas leur faire subir de conséquences, il a préféré garder l'anonymat sur sa femme et sa fille._

_Et c'est grâce à lui et à ce sceau que nous pouvons désormais dormir sur nos deux oreilles ! »_

_Voici en quelques mots les événements qui rassembleront des milliers de gens ce soir._

_Pour des informations complémentaires sur ce démon, veuillez aller en page 6. Pour des renseignements sur le sceau, allez en page 8. Pour davantage de précisions sur la soirée, rendez-vous en page 9._

Le jeune homme se remémora ce bref passage de sa vie. A l'époque, il était très jeune et n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. Et au fil des années, quand il avait appris l'histoire en entier, il s'était réjoui qu'il n'y ait eu aucune victime dans son entourage.

Il avait aussi ressenti de la peine pour ceux qui devaient supporter la mort d'un proche et un peu de haine envers ce démon et celle qui le portait, comme tous les enfants de son âge.

Mais cette histoire était enterrée depuis 20 ans et il ne s'y intéressait pas particulièrement.

Alors, pendant que son épouse s'éclipsait pour s'occuper un peu de la boutique de fleurs, il déposa le journal nonchalamment sur la table et ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Pendant ce temps, Marko quittait le château pour on-ne-savait-quelle-destination et Calcifer partit « se promener ».

Soudain, un fracas assourdissant brisa le silence qui régnait dans le château. Cela venait de la boutique de fleurs.

Maugréant et rouspétant, le jeune magicien se dirigea vers le magasin qu'il avait créé pour Sophie. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il en resta estomaqué.

Au milieu des débris du magasin, son corps tendu à l'extrême sous l'effort intense, Elisabeth projetait un bouclier qui résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts répétés d'un talentueux jeteur de sorts dissimulé derrière un masque noir aux contours d'argent.

La jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de son mari. Ce dernier frissonna en apercevant le regard encore plus glacial et haineux que le sien qu'elle adressait à son assaillant. Ce dernier n'avait également pas remarqué sa présence et il murmura d'une voix mielleuse à la jeune femme :

_-_Allez rends-toi. Tu es perdue ! Si tu te rends, je te promets que je ferai attention que tu ne souffres pas trop.

_-_Jamais !! répliqua-t-elle furieusement.

L'individu masqué aperçut alors ce jeune homme blond si élégamment habillé qu'il connaissait de réputation, comme la plupart des habitants de la ville.

Il s'arrêta soudainement un moment, le temps de lancer à la jeune femme épuisée :

_-_Tu as de la chance, il y a un témoin qui serait gênant à éliminer !

Puis, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape couleur de nuit et disparut.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elisabeth prit conscience que son mari avait assisté à une partie de la scène. Dans son regard bleu nuit, la douceur succéda à la haine et à l'hostilité et un sourire de reconnaissance illumina son visage, malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits.

Enfin remis de ses émotions, le jeune homme s'exclama avec une pointe de reproche :

_-_Tu me dois quelques explications ! D'autant plus que tu as carrément réduit en miettes ma superbe boutique !

_-_Ne parle pas si fort, j'ai très mal à la tête, répliqua-t-elle, avec une douceur infinie. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui aie saccagé ta boutique !Et en ce qui concerne les explications, je te raconterais tout plus tard

Howl grogna un peu mais finit par accepter.

Avec minutie, le jeune homme examina plus attentivement les dégâts. Il s'aperçut pratiquement tous les objets s'étaient brisés et que les fleurs gisaient à terre dans un état lamentable. Ce la allait prendre un peu de temps pour remettre tout cela en ordre.

_-_Rentrons, s'exclama le magicien. Après tous les dommages causés, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Calcifer et Marko pour tout réparer.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Howl ne sut jamais ce qu'elle lui aurait rétorqué. Elle venait de s'effondrer au sol, sans connaissance, entre une poutre en bois à demi calcinée et des éclats de verre. Howl n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.  
Pour une fois inquiet à propos d'Elisabeth, il se dépêcha d'aller chercher du secours.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie.

Vous avez une idée de l'identité de l'homme masqué ?

Mettez-moi des reviews pour me donner vos hypothèses et idées farfelues en attendant la suite.

A la prochaine !


	8. Quand le passé vous rattrape partie 2

Voilà la deuxième partie !

**Disclamer : C**hère Diana Wynne Jones, je t'en supplie, prête-moi encore quelques temps tes personnages, pour que je continue mon histoire !!!

Merci beaucoup Diana !

Alors, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Quand le passé vous rattrape… **

**(partie 2)**

La jeune femme se réveilla doucement. Cependant, elle garda ses paupières closes. C'était trop douloureux de les ouvrir.

Des cris l'avaient réveillée. Elle comprit que c'était Howl qui protestait avec mécontentement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'elle savait par cœur les plus infimes modulations de sa voix. Elle perçut également un infime soupçon d'inquiétude.

Elle le savait depuis le début, elle l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi éprise d'un homme. Depuis leur premier regard, elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Et elle avait un peu de mal à ignorer les piques et les regards haineux qu'il lui lançait quotidiennement. Chacune de ses répliques, chacun de ses regards était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais elle se composait un masque de gentillesse et de générosité, faisant mine d'ignorer sa souffrance alors qu'elle agonisait intérieurement.

Elle avait besoin de l'amour de Howl, de cet unique homme qu'elle aimait de cet amour presque indestructible. Pour cela, elle espérait se faire aimer, au moins un tout petit peu, en lui racontant ce secret qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs années, en réalité depuis exactement 20 ans.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit les yeux, même si c'était douloureux.

Elle avait besoin de se confier. C'était presque vital. Et puis, de toute façon, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de lui mentir quand il il lui aurait demandé des explications.

Etait-ce cela le grand amour ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.  
Mais ce n'était plus le moment des réflexions. Les personnes qui étaient dans la pièce venaient de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Sa belle-mère s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix angoissée si elle allait bien.

_-_Ça peut aller, répondit la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire.

Puis, la mère de Howl eut un étrange sourire et s'exclama :

_-_Après toutes ces péripéties, je suis sûre que mon fils et toi avez plein de choses à vous dire.

Après un clin d'œil discret, elle s'éclipsa, en compagnie de quelques personnes dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité.

Se trouvant seuls, les jeunes gens restèrent muets un bon moment avant que la jeune femme ne tente timidement, ayant remarqué l'état un peu négligé de son mari :

_-_Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

_-_Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il. C'est simplement que j'attends avec impatience le moment où tu quitteras mon lit, pour que je puisse enfin dormir confortablement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elisabeth s'aperçut qu'on l'avait déposée dans le lit de son mari. Elle n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention mais maintenant qu'elle discernait les détails de la chambre de Howl, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi se serait-il inquiété pour elle ? C'était évident ! Il voulait simplement récupérer son lit. Et cette pensée ajouta une blessure à son pauvre petit cœur meurtri.

_-_J'attends mes explications ! réclama-t-il un peu abruptement, mettant un terme aux pensées de la jeune femme, tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

_-_Très bien, je vais tout te raconter. J'imagine que tu te rappelles l'histoire du démon Azrith ? Eh bien, je suis la fille dans laquelle ce démon a été scellé.

Le souffle coupé, le célèbre magicien la laissa poursuivre.

_-_Et l'homme que tu as vu au magasin est un assassin de mon pire ennemi, Richard Stone, le très riche et célèbre héritier de la fortune de son arrière-grand-père.

_-_Comment est-il devenu ton ennemi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi douce qu'une caresse.

Surprise par son brusque changement de ton, Elisabeth reprit, un peu déstabilisée :

_-_Euh…en fait…le démon Azrith a tué sa femme qu'il adorait et qu'il comblait de cadeaux. Et depuis la mort de celle-ci, il a toujours cru que le démon qui sommeillait en moi m'avait sous son contrôle et me poussait à faire des actes illégaux. Alors qu'il n'en est rien. Ce démon est effectivement prisonnier de mon corps mais il n'a pas accès mon esprit et à mon corps.  
Mais malgré mes démentis, il n'a jamais voulu me croire, prétendant que je parlais sous l'influence d'Azrith. Son but est de s'emparer de moi, pour me « purger » du démon.

_-_Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible !

­Baissant les yeux, elle frissonna en prononçant ces paroles :

_-_Il existe en effet un moyen, mais c'est une sorte de magie noire. La seule façon d'extraire ce démon de mon corps n'est pas en me tuant, car le démon s'échapperait alors et serait totalement libre de ses gestes. Alors, ce serait un véritable cauchemar, comme autrefois. En réalité, on ne peut tuer ce monstre qu'en me torturant à mort et laisser l'âme d'Azrith s'échapper de mon corps en même temps que mon sang et ma vie. Alors, dans ce cas-là, l'âme de ce démon mourrait.

Réellement ébranlé, le jeune homme put simplement s'exclamer :

_-_Tu aurais dû en informer le roi ou bien t'enfuir !

_-_Ma mère a essayé de le faire arrêter par le roi, mais elle est morte dans un mystérieux accident alors qu'elle était en chemin. J'avais alors 15 ans.

_-_Mais…et la femme qui était à notre mariage, si ce n'était pas ta mère, qui était-ce ? interrogea-t-il un peu perdu.

_-_Eh bien, en fait, c'était la sœur de ma mère qui a terminé mon éducation et nous avons fui de village en village, espérant trouver le calme et ne pas êtres découvertes par Richard Stone. Finalement, nous nous sommes installées dans cette ville où nous n'avions pas été attaquées depuis 1 an et demi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me retrouverait.

_-_Mais ce secret doit vraiment être dur à porter !

_-_Bien sûr, Et c'est également pour cette raison qu'autrefois, nous avons dû quitter un village.

J'avais en réalité raconté mon secret à ma meilleure amie qui l'a rapporté à ses parents. Et au bout de quelques jours, tout le village était au courant. La plupart des habitants, qui avait subi beaucoup de pertes par la faute de ce démon, me regardait avec haine et me pointait du doigt sur mon passage. Nous avons alors quitté ce village. La tension était trop forte. Ça m'a beaucoup marqué et je crois que j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'en remettre si je devais subir une deuxième fois cette épreuve.  
Depuis cela, tu es la seule personne à qui je confie cette écrasante charge. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de déposer ce lourd fardeau sur tes épaules ?

_-_Pas du tout ! assura-t-il. Au contraire, ça me touche de voir toute la confiance que tu places entre mes mains.  
Puis, se levant, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, il quitta la pièce, en lançant un « Repose-toi bien ! ».

Allègrement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Dans son bain, il sentit son inquiétude des derniers jours (même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer) disparaître, et laisser la place à une joie incommensurable.

Il avait enfin trouvé LE plan parfait pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il savait désormais sa faiblesse et comptait bien la retourner contre elle-même.

Il sortit une heure plus tard en forme et prêt à mettre en place son plan (il fallait bien le dire) machiavélique et un peu cruel.

Et il balaya ses derniers remords en se disant qu'il faisait cela pour sa tendre Sophie.

* * *

Voilà !

Un petite review peut-être ?

Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui me suivent, alors vous aurez la suite bientôt ! (j'espère)


	9. Trahison

Voici la suite !!

(Je sais je répète tout le temps la même phrases, mais bon… )

**Disclamer : **Pratiquement tous les personnages appartiennent à Diana Wynne Jones. Seuls Elisabeth et son ennemi et l'autre méchant Tom, l'ennemi de Howl, m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !!

Et surtout, oubliez pas les reviews en partant !

* * *

**Trahison**

Elisabeth ferma le dernier dossier de la journée avec soulagement. Le travail avait afflué tout au long de la journée, l'accablant elle et ses deux collègues de fatigue. Et en cette fin de journée, la femme de Howl, éreintée, éteignit en partant et ferma la porte. Puis, elle emprunta une rue noire de monde.

Le soleil couchant dans son dos, la jeune femme parcourut la moitié de l'avenue, perdue dans ses pensées, avant qu'elle ne remarque que quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait tous les regards peser sur elle.

Se retournant vers les passants, elle s'aperçut que la plupart chuchotaient à l'oreille de son interlocuteur, lançant parfois à la jeune femme des regards affolés, souvent des regards froids et durs comme des fiches de glace s'enfonçant dans son cœur.

Gardant tout de même son calme, elle demanda à la femme la plus proche ce qu'il se passait.

Elle lui répondit, ses yeux couleur de boue exprimant une terreur absolue mêlée de panique :

_-_Ne m'approchez pas ! Je pourrais aussi devenir possédée par ce démon ! Ne me touchez pas ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Complètement déstabilisée, Elisabeth ne bougea plus. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient-ils connaître son secret ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le savait dans cette ville. Il n'avait tout de même pas…Son cœur manqua un battement. Non ! C'était impossible !  
Et pourtant, c'était la seule explication.

Prise d'une fureur dévastatrice, elle se décida à quitter cette rue et partit d'un pas décidé et tellement rageur que tout le monde s'écarta de son passage, de peur sûrement d'être possédé à son tour ou bien de mourir déchiqueté.

Et c'est seulement en quelques minutes qu'elle atteignit le château de son mari. Elle ne frappa même pas à la porte mais la fit exploser avec fracas, faisant sursauter son mari et Marko.

Ce dernier, les yeux ronds, fixait la bouche grande ouverte le visage d'Elisabeth écarlate de fureur et les cheveux emmêlés. Prudent, il s'éclipsa avec Calcifer, laissant les deux époux se disputer en paix. Howl, lui, restait calme et confiant avec un imperceptible sourire victorieux.

_-_Tu as tout révélé à tout le monde ? vociféra-t-elle.

_-_De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-il, affichant un air de totale innocence –ce qui acheva de mettre sa femme hors d'elle.

_-_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, rugit-elle. Tu l'as raconté à tout le monde !

_-_Ah ÇA ? Eh bien oui, je l'ai raconté à tout le monde, répliqua-t-il avec une totale indifférence.

_-_Mais…mais…pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Howl sourit intérieurement et se dit : « C'est le moment du coup de grâce ! »

_-_Je t'ai toujours haïe. Non pas parce que nous devenions époux par obligation, mais parce que depuis le début, tu me répugne. Chacun de tes sourires ou même de tes gestes me dégoûtent. Et depuis que je connais ton secret, c'est encore pire. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est vraiment dommage que le monstre ne puisse pas t'atteindre. Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans une vermine comme toi.

Dans son désarroi, elle parvint à articuler :

_-_Mais…mais…

_-_Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! cracha le jeune homme, les traits marqués par le dégoût.

Elisabeth sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle ne les essuya pas quand elle elles glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle suffoquait intérieurement. Comment ? Comment un homme tel que lui peut-il commettre un tel acte et proférer des paroles aussi blessantes ? Jamais elle n'avait été touchée aussi profondément par de simples mots. Alors, elle sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'enfuit, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage.

Sa vue brouillée par les larmes, elle aperçut à peine le chemin tortueux qu'elle emprunta. De toute façon, c'était sans importance. Elle sentait le désespoir la gagner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se passe ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être traitée ainsi ?

Elle ne pouvait même pas mettre fin à ses jours, car alors Azrith envahirait de nouveau le monde. Que devait-elle donc faire ? Essayer d'oublier ? Impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait cicatriser totalement de cette blessure profonde.

Mais malgré l'immense désespoir qui la submergeait, elle gardait tout de même un peu de bon sens. Elle devait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Au moins cela ferait une nuit en moins à se demander quoi faire. Cela suffirait. Elle verrait demain le reste.

Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, elle prit une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche –qui se trouva être le plus sordide de la ville – et s'empara sans vraiment y faire grande attention la clé de sa chambre.

De toute façon, elle s'en fichait.  
Désormais, plus rien n'avait de goût. Alors à quoi bon prendre une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe si tout était aussi terne et fade ?

Elle remarqua à peine que sa chambre minuscule était d'une saleté repoussante. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Plus rien –ou presque– n'avait d'importance pour elle dès à présent.

Aussi, sans prendre de repas, elle se glissa dans ses couvertures dégoûtantes et s'endormit presque au moment où sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

La fatigue l'avait submergée.

Mais elle ne se doutait pas que deux prunelles couleur fauve la fixaient, tapies dans l'ombre.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre et je vous promets de poster la suite dans la foulée !

Alors, à la prochaine !!

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas une petite review en partant, plize !!


	10. Visions

Me revoilà !!

**Disclamer : **Pas beaucoup de personnages m'appartiennent et c'est bien dommage !!

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster plus tôt. En fait, il y avait la rentrée, alors, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour aller sur le net .

Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit un chapitre vraiment long.

Au fait, je fais une petite dédicace à Sushi qui fête ses 15 ans aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Visions**

_Au milieu des ruines d'un ancien palais décoré avec luxe, Howl désespérait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sophie. Pourtant, il était absolument certain qu'elle était cloîtrée ici. Continuant ses recherches, il ouvrit la porte d'une des rares pièces encore intactes, comportant le numéro 18 en chiffres d'or sur le battant._

_Il ne remarqua même le carrelage blanc recouvert de poussière pas plus qu'il ne fit attention à l'obscurité évidente de la pièce. Son attention était toute entière portée sur une des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_-Tom ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard plein d'une haine et d'une rage à peine contenues._

_Un sourire cruel flottant sur son visage, son interlocuteur répliqua :_

_-Tu arrives juste à temps pour le meilleur moment !! Tu vas pouvoir la voir mourir sous tes yeux ! Au fait, inutile d'essayer de la sauver, tu n'y parviendras pas !! Tu es bien trop faible pour ça !_

_Et sans que Howl ait le temps de réagir, Tom se volatilisa. Il avait perdu une occasion de le faire payer !!_

_Mais toute son agressivité s'envola en apercevant Sophie effondrée dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Courant presque, il s'approcha du corps meurtri de sa bien-aimée, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Délicatement, il prit la loque sanguinolente dans ses bras, essayant vainement de la soigner. Mais c'était impossible. Tom avait tout prévu._

_Au même moment, Sophie ouvrit les yeux au contact de ses mains.  
A travers un voile de douleur, elle sourit._

_Soudain, elle s'agita et sa voix se fit pressante :_

_-Howl, tu dois te réveiller !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu dois m'écouter. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, répondit-elle. La même scène va se répéter encore une fois. Et si tu ne te réveilles pas immédiatement, Elisabeth mourra !_

_-Mais…mais…_

_-Là-haut, on m'a accordé le droit de t'avertir. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je te parle, alors j'aimerais te dire une chose. Ne pense plus à mon bonheur et mon bien-être. Je suis morte Howl. Mais pas toi. Alors tu dois vivre pleinement ta vie. Et ce n'est pas en chassant cette femme -que tu aimes d'ailleurs plus que moi- que tu détruiras pour autant les sentiments que tu as éprouvé pour moi !_

_-Je ne ressens rien pour ELLE !! s'offusqua-t-il._

_Sophie sourit._

_-Si tu veux. Mais, rassure-toi, cela ne me dérange pas que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Au contraire, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Alors, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Et fais-le pour elle, pas pour moi._

_-C'est bon, je vais me réveiller. Par contre, je n'éprouve RIEN pour cette fille !! A part peut-être de la haine._

_-Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas._

_Howl n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que déjà elle s'emparait d'une grosse pierre tranchante et lui assénait un violent coup à la tête._

Il se réveilla dès qu'il sentit la pierre effleurer sa peau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 4h30.  
Avait-il rêvé tout ceci ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un pur produit de son imagination ?

Au même moment, il remarqua le léger filet de sang qui coulait généreusement d'une entaille profonde sur son front.  
Alors tout cela avait vraiment eu lieu ! Il avait bel et bien discuté avec l'esprit de Sophie. Pourtant, ça paraissait si irréel !

Soignant distraitement sa blessure, il se leva en se remémorant les paroles de sa défunte épouse. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Qu'Elisabeth était en danger…qu'avait-elle dit d'autre ? Que la scène allait se répéter encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Méditant sur ses propres pensées, il se leva machinalement pour prendre un bain qui l'aiderait à mettre ses idées en place.

A peine son pied effleura-t-il le sol qu'il ressentit une sensation d'horreur et de dégoût le submerger. Il vit sa vue vaciller et il observa avec stupéfaction et incompréhension sa chambre confortable reposant dans un fouillis indescriptible s'effacer pour laisser la place à un cachot aux murs de pierre nus. La porte en bois massif épaisse de plusieurs centimètres empêchait tout espoir de fuite.

Mais où était-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il si mal à l'abdomen et à la tête ? Et cette douleur martelant son crâne…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à genoux. Il essaya de se relever mais son corps avait tout-à-coup perdu toute énergie et toute volonté.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant s'engouffrer la lumière aveuglante du jour. Howl parvint tout juste à distinguer le profil d'un homme d'une forte carrure.

_-_Alors ? On a changé d'avis ? railla-t-il d'un air narquois.

Howl observa la scène qui suivit comme s'il n'était qu'un observateur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder. Tout ce que son corps faisait, il ne le contrôlait pas. _Mais était-ce-bien son corps ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, car déjà il se voyait se lever et répliquer :

_-_Jamais !

Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de l'homme et il s'avança dans le cachot en refermant légèrement la porte sur laquelle on apercevait le numéro 18 inscrit en chiffres d'or, la laissant entrouverte. Alors, Howl reconnut ses traits.

_-_Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me dire où ton cher mari se cache…Elisabeth ? demanda Tom.

Howl resta interdit. Ainsi, il était dans le corps d'Elisabeth.  
Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Interrompant ses interrogations, son pire ennemi s'approcha de lui (ou plutôt d'elle ?) et prit le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main. Elisabeth n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une douleur fulgurante déferlait au niveau de son estomac et elle s'effondra aux pieds de Tom, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Howl, quant à lui, résistait tant bien que mal à cette souffrance qu'il partageait avec Elisabeth. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part observer la scène et aider la jeune femme à résister aux assauts physiques de son ennemi.

Finalement, mobilisant les rares forces qui lui restaient, elle se releva, braqua son regard devenu de glace dans celui allumé d'une lueur cruelle de son ennemi et répondit :

_-_Vous n'aurez rien de moi que vous ne m'aurez arraché !

La réaction de Tom fut immédiate. Une expression de fureur violente se peignit sur son visage. Puis, reprenant la maîtrise de ses émotions, il s'exclama sur un ton glacial qui fit frémir la jeune femme :

_-_Alors, je prendrai tout.

Et sa réplique claqua dans l'air comme un fouet longtemps après qu'Elisabeth se fut effondrée sur le carrelage de dalles froides, clouée par une atroce douleur se propageant dans chaque recoin de son corps. Ainsi, chaque centimètre carré de peau, chaque espace de son corps ne pouvait pas ne pas frémir sous l'effet de cette torture qui déclenchait des mouvements incontrôlables chez elle.

Quand la douleur parvint à son paroxysme, elle s'autorisa ce qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de faire. Elle hurla.

L'esprit embrumé, Howl entrouvrit les yeux. A la lueur vacillante de la bougie sur sa table de chevet, il était étendu à plat ventre sur un sol de moquette tendre. Il reconnut alors le mobilier de sa chambre. Se relevant lentement, une multitude de questions l'envahirent.

Que faisait-il part terre ? Et que c'était-il passé ? Etait-ce un simple rêve, une divagation ou…bien plus ?

Faisant les cent pas, Howl essaya de clarifier la situation et de trouver une explication logique à tout ceci. Il était certain d'avoir lu ça quelque part. Un problème de vision involontaire…Mais où avait-il bien pu lire ça ?

Finalement, il se décida. Après son bain, il consulterait son livre de sorts rares et anciens.  
Peut-être y trouverait-il la réponse à certaines de ses questions.

Ainsi, environ une heure plus tard, il feuilletait avec attention un énorme livre à la couverture de cuir bleu foncé piquetée d'étoiles.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme commença à perdre patience. Même s'il déjà épluché la moitié, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il faillit abandonner mais le souvenir de la souffrance endurée par sa femme l'assaillit et il retrouva toute sa détermination.

Finalement, il eut un semblant de réponse à la page 9582 :

**"** Le sortilège de partage involontaire

C'est un sortilège qui est très rarement utilisé bien qu'il soit simple à réaliser. En effet, c'est son manque de popularité qui a fait décroître son utilisation il y a plusieurs siècles.

De plus, rares sont les cas où les quelques érudits qui le connaissent peuvent en faire usage. Il faut pour cela que deux personnes aptes à faire de la magie soient à des endroits géométriquement opposés et qu'elles ressentent l'envie de voir l'autre. C'est pour cela que ces deux personnes doivent entretenir des liens particulièrement forts.

En ce qui concerne le sortilège lui-même, ... **"**

Howl ne put pas lire la suite, le bas de la page avait été arraché…

Au moins il avait une partie de la réponse. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il « entretenait une relation particulièrement forte » avec Elisabeth sinon la haine.

Mais peut-être Sophie avait-elle raison. Se pouvait-il que…

Toc Toc Toc

Des coups frappés à la porte vinrent interrompre brutalement ses réflexions.  
Abandonnant ses recherches pour un petit moment, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.  
Il se trouva alors nez-à-nez avec la collègue d'Elisabeth, Judith, les yeux gris pleins d'inquiétude et d'un soupçon de panique.  
Il la fit entrer et lui prépara une tasse de thé bien fort qu'elle but lentement, à petites gorgées avant de se lancer courageusement :

_-_Elisabeth a disparu. Cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vue !

_-_Peut-être n'est-elle simplement pas allée travailler, tenta-t-il, hésitant.

_-_Je la connais bien, et je peux affirmer que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué le travail pendant 3 jours ! J'ai demandé à son entourage et ils n'ont pas plus de nouvelles que moi. Alors, j'ai pensé que tu en saurais peut-être un peu plus que moi, puisque vous vivez ensemble.

_-_Eh bien, justement, sur ce point, il y a un léger problème, répliqua-t-il, gêné.

_-_Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Je te raconterai tout plus tard ! éluda-t-il. Et tu dis que personne ne l'a vue ces trois derniers jours ?

_-_Oui. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème, on ne sait toujours pas où elle est et puis, …

_-_Moi, je sais où elle est ! coupa-t-il. Reste là et au retour de Marco et Calcifer, donne-leur ceci.

Il fit apparaître un crayon et un morceau de parchemin et y marqua quelques mots. Puis, il tendit le papier et, s'emparant de son manteau traînant sur une chaise, il partit en coup de vent, laissant la jeune femme immobilisée par la surprise seule dans le château.

Dès qu'il sentit le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, il se concentra et il disparut l'instant d'après, ne laissant de son passage qu'une violente bourrasque.

* * *

Alors, je suis pardonnée, ça y est ?? 

Alors, une tite review ptète ??


	11. A l'agonie

Voilà pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse la suite de cette fic.

Bien entendu, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Elisabeth, Mr Stone, Tom, etc.…

Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier Edo29 et Silvara pour leur(s) review(s).

Je tiens à remercier Silvara pour son opinion honnête et ses critiques qui, j'espère, vont m'aider à corriger mes erreurs.

Maintenant, la suite !

* * *

**A l'agonie**

Une vive douleur la réveilla en sursaut. Lentement, Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux.

Immédiatement, son regard se braqua sur celui de braise de Tom.

-Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Elle grimaça en se relevant. Ses jambes lui faisaient encore souffrir. Elle pouvait à peine tenir debout et, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, ses jambes tremblèrent et sa vue commença à vaciller.

Il lui lança alors une robe à crinoline bleu pervenche habilement conçue qui atterrit aux pieds de la jeune femme.

-Tiens, s'exclama-t-il avec une expression de profond dégoût. Mr Stone veut que tu la portes pour les derniers moments de ta vie.

-Mr…Stone ? parvint-elle à articuler.

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Il a récemment appris que je te gardais sous mon contrôle, alors, il m'a exposé son but. Et j'ai finalement accepté. Mais il a imposé deux conditions : d'abord, il veut que tu portes cette robe, et puis, il veut s'occuper de toi en personne de ton cas. Alors, mets-là !

Sur ces mots, il exécuta quelques gestes complexes de la main et la douleur d'Elisabeth s'atténua un peu et elle put se tenir face à son ennemi sans trembler.

-Dites à ce cher Richard que je ne porterais pas cette robe !! cracha-t-elle.

-Très bien.

Il exécuta un mouvement sec du poignet et l'instant d'après, Elisabeth était effondrée au sol, gémissant de douleur mais vêtue de la somptueuse robe.

-Le problème est réglé. Alors, profite bien des derniers instants de ta vie.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Longtemps après que la porte du cachot eût claqué, elle restait alerte, immobile sur le sol.

Les paroles de Tom résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Allait-elle réellement mourir ? Quelqu'un la sauverait-il au bon moment ? Elle en doutait. Mais peut-être que Howl…

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait senti sa présence en elle tout à l'heure. Mais peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'une hallucination ?

Pourtant, elle avait cru sentir une partie de sa souffrance dériver vers un endroit inconnu.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que l'instant qui suivit lui fit oublier toutes ses interrogations.

La porte s'était ouverte sur un homme de forte carrure, les cheveux roux coupés courts flamboyant autour de son visage marqué par une vilaine cicatrice traversant toute la partie droite de son visage. Son regard d'acier la transperça de parts en parts et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il garda son regard rivé sur elle, même lorsqu'il fit apparaître une malle d'acier en exécutant un mouvement complexe de la main.

Alors, sa voix grave et gutturale résonna dans petit cachot éclairé chichement :

-Vois-tu, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de trouver le moyen de tuer ce démon. Mais mes recherches ont finalement abouti à un résultat satisfaisant.

Lentement, il ouvrit la malle et en sortit un marteau et quatre clous qu'il déposa sur une petite table de bois qu'il fit apparaître.

-En réalité, reprit-il, il existe deux méthodes, et j'ai choisi la plus simple, mais aussi la plus divertissante.

Gardant son regard rivé sur elle, il prononça quelques mots dans une langue qu'Elisabeth ne comprit pas et l'instant d'après, la jeune femme était plaquée au mur, incapable de bouger et de parler, respirant à peine. Elle remarqua à peine que son corps ainsi positionné épousait parfaitement la forme de la croix en tissu grandeur nature reposant au mur depuis plusieurs siècles.

Il s'approcha ensuite si près d'elle qu'elle sentit son haleine fétide sur sa joue.

-Prête ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et, gardant son regard fiché dans le sien, il leva son marteau et un des quatre clous vers son poignet droit.

Elle ne cria pas. Elle n'en eut pas la force.

Ainsi, elle se laissa crucifier sur la croix en tissu sans remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Son regard seul exprimait la souffrance qu'elle endurait. Et Richard se délectait de son agonie.

« Mais le meilleur reste à venir », pensait-il.

Presqu'avec douceur, il saisit un fouet recouvert d'épines qu'il montra nonchalamment à la jeune femme.

Se préparant alors au pire, Elisabeth ferma les yeux. Et elle n'eut pas tort.  
L'heure qui suivit fut un véritable enfer pour elle. Les coups se succédaient à un rythme régulier arrachant ici et là quelques lambeaux de la robe déchiquetée ou de la chair rougie.

Cependant, Elisabeth ne gémissait plus depuis longtemps. Elle ne percevait plus que faiblement les coups de fouet et sentait sa vie la quitter peu à peu.

Elle savait que la fin était proche et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Pourtant, elle ne cessait d'espérer que Howl arrive enfin. Et elle suppliait la mort d'attendre qu'elle ait vu Howl une dernière fois.

Peu importe qu'il ait gâché sa vie en dévoilant son secret, peu importe qu'il la haïsse, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était simplement le voir, même s'il lui envoyait un regard haineux.

Peu importait.

Elle voulait juste plonger son regard dans ses yeux vert d'eau afin de s'y perdre, de s'y noyer et enfin de mourir…heureuse ?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un homme en manteau auréolé de la lumière du soleil.

Richard Stone se tourna vivement vers lui et en resta bouche bée.

Elisabeth, quant à elle, releva la tête avec difficulté. Néanmoins, éblouie par cette lumière aveuglante, elle ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette à contre-jour.

-Vous ? s'étonna le célébrissime Stone.

-Navré d'arriver si tard, répliqua l'inconnu. Mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver où tu te cachais, Elisabeth.

Cette dernière le reconnut alors.

Howl…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini . Reviews plize…

Je sais, je finis sur un moment un peu crucial, mais bon…

La suite dans le prochain épisode…


	12. Un prince charmant sans son cheval blanc

Me voilà de retour pour le prochain chapitre.

Et excusez-moi de mon (petit) retard, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers jours. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et me donnerez une chance de me racheter.

(nda : Pour le titre, c'est une idée qui m'est venue sur un coup de tête et ça m'a fait marrer, alors je voulais vous en faire profiter.)

C'est parti !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un prince charmant sans son cheval blanc**

(nda : Pour le titre, c'est une idée qui m'est venue sur un coup de tête et ça m'a fait marrer, alors je voulais vous en faire profiter.)

Howl, cette fois encore, ne fut pas assez rapide pour capturer le ravisseur. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère et s'approcha plutôt d'Elisabeth qu'il décrocha délicatement de la croix et qu'il déposa au sol avec une infinie douceur.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, il sortit des poches de son manteau divers bocaux et les lui appliqua sur les plaies les plus profondes. Mais même s'il n'était pas guérisseur, il savait pertinemment que ses efforts ne suffiraient pas à la guérir.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle, elle lui demanda :

_-_Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

_-_Ma bonne étoile m'a prévenue, éluda-t-il en souriant.

Il continua sa tâche en silence.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut épuisé sa réserve d'onguents, une vague de tristesse le submergea. Il n'en avait pas apporté assez. Elle allait sûrement mourir par sa faute.

Par chance, il avait appelé du secours avant de venir ici. Mais ils n'arriveraient pas maintenant. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Il devait trouver un moyen de la maintenir en vie d'ici là.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

_-_Ça va aller. Les secours vont bientôt arriver.

Une de ses larmes s'écrasa sur le nez de la jeune femme et elle lui chuchota :

_-_Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de pleurer. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème si tu me détestes.

_-_Je ne te déteste pas, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard. Et j'aimerais beaucoup m'excuser de t'avoir fait subir ma colère ces derniers mois.  
A dire vrai, c'est seulement il y a quelques heures que j'ai réalisé pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi envers toi. C'est moi, en réalité, que je détestais pendant tout ce temps.  
C'est vrai que j'aimais beaucoup Sophie. Et quand elle est morte, tout s'est effondré et je suis en quelque sorte mort avec elle. Mais tu m'as redonné la vie, Elisabeth. J'ai réalisé tout à l'heure que je t'ai aimée depuis le premier regard. Néanmoins, j'avais peur de trahir l'amour de Sophie en t'aimant plus que je ne l'avais aimée, alors, j'ai reporté sur toi la haine et le dégoût que j'éprouvais à mon encontre. Tout s'est fait presque inconsciemment. Alors je te prie de me pardonner. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu excuses ma conduite.

Elisabeth resta interdite à cette déclaration. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

_-_Howl…bien…bien sûr que je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

Howl parut soulagé mais son visage ne perdit pas cette ombre d'inquiétude qui le faisait prier qu'un guérisseur arrive très bientôt.

_-_Ne parle pas, ça t'affaiblit, lui conseilla-t-il.

Ignorant sa recommandation, elle lui souffla :

_-_Promets-moi une chose…

_-_Tout ce que tu veux.

_-_Promets-moi que tu continueras à vivre normalement. Promets-moi que tu ne tomberas pas dans la dépression.

_-_Mais…tu ne vas pas…

_-_Tu sais, on ne sait jamais ce que le destin nous réserve, répondit-elle, levant son visage sillonné de larmes vers lui.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, une ombre se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte et une voix féminine se fit entendre :

_-_Comment va-t-elle ?

_-_Vous êtes la guérisseuse ? interrogea Howl.

_-_En effet.

Howl et Elisabeth purent la détailler alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce et qu'elle commençait à fouiller dans son manteau.

Les boucles rousses virevoltant autour de son visage rond, la jeune femme s'affairait vivement dans son manteau, extirpant quelques bocaux et fioles aux contenus mystérieux. Une lueur de triomphe s'alluma dans ses yeux couleur noisette lorsqu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle déboucha rapidement la petite fiole et l'approcha des lèvres d'Elisabeth. La guérisseuse versa trois gouttes du liquide incolore dans la gorge de sa patiente et l'effet fut immédiat : la plupart des blessures se referma au moment exact où Elisabeth ferma les yeux.

_-_Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda le jeune homme.

Se relevant, la jeune femme ramassa ses bocaux et flacons qu'elle stocka à l'intérieur de son manteau.

_-_Je lui ai simplement administré un remède très rare qui referme certaines blessures instantanément mais qui conduit à l'évanouissement du patient, répondit-elle rapidement.

Puis, tendant sa main à Howl, elle s'exclama avec un sourire :

_-_Je me présente : Liriana Stoffel. Je suppose que vous devez être le célèbre Howl.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lentement, elle entendit une voix masculine, de plus en plus claire et proche. Petit à petit, elle put reconnaître des mots, puis des phrases…

_-_…Elle semblait totalement surprise qu'il la regarde. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était ni… [Nda : extrait de _Et si c'était vrai_ de Marc Levy

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir ses yeux.

_-_On m'a dit que c'était ton livre préféré, fit-il en montrant du doigt le roman qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Alors, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que je te le lise.

_-_Euh…

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant puis elle demanda, l'air interrogateur :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Voilà. C'est fini pour ce chapitre.

Je sais, je vous laisse un peu, comme dirait une de mes amies, « sur le cul », mais, j'aime bien être sadique.

Alors, à la prochaine !


	13. Après

Salut !

Voici donc la suite du chapitre qui vous laisse sur votre fin.

* * *

**Après**

Tout d'abord, Howl eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Non…Impossible…Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Puis, il crut à une plaisanterie, mais le regard méfiant et interrogateur d'Elisabeth lui confirma le contraire. En plein désarroi, Howl ne savait comment réagir.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître Liriana, vêtue d'une robe simple couleur chocolat en lin, les bras encombrés d'un plateau surchargé de nourriture.

D'une voix enjouée, elle s'exclama :

_-_Alors, comment va ma patiente aujourd'hui ?

Mais discernant la tension dans la pièce, elle demanda, en fronçant les sourcils :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce fut Elisabeth qui prit la parole :

_-_Cet homme prétend me connaître alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant !

Le visage de Liriana se crispa.

_-_Je vois le problème, soupira-t-elle. Howl, pourriez-vous me laisser avec elle, pour que j'éclaircisse un peu tout ça ?

Il acquiesça avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, non sans adresser un dernier regard à Elisabeth.

Il dut prendre son mal en patience pendant plus de deux heures, tantôt essayant de se distraire en lisant calmement _Et si c'était vrai_, tantôt faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

Quand enfin il entendit la porte se rouvrir, il se précipita sur la guérisseuse, plein d'espoir.

Espoir qui flancha à la vue de son visage crispé et son regard fuyant et qui fut réduit à néant aux paroles de la jeune femme :

_-_C'est un effet secondaire qui n'était pas prévu, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une amnésie temporaire. Elle n'a que les souvenirs des quinze premières années de sa vie. Dans sa mémoire, elle vient de perdre sa mère.

_-_Cette amnésie va durer longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Ça dépend. Ça peut durer une semaine, un mois, ou même une dizaine d'années, qui sait ?

Howl se prit la tête à deux mains. Il se sentait consumé de l'intérieur et il avait envie de hurler. Alors même qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, voilà qu'elle perdait la mémoire !

Se ressaisissant, il tenta timidement :

_-_Que me conseillez-vous de faire pour remédier à ce problème ?

_-_Il y a plusieurs possibilités, exposa-t-elle. Soit vous choisissez de raviver ses souvenirs en lui parlant ou avec diverses autres manières, mais cette solution est très longue et ne marche que très rarement. Soit vous lui créez magiquement des souvenirs des 5 dernières années manquantes, mais ce moyen est rarement utilisé lui aussi, puisque lorsque les véritables souvenirs reviennent, le patient souffre énormément et peut mourir. Enfin, la dernière solution, la plus couramment utilisée : on adapte magiquement l'âge du corps à l'âge des souvenirs. Ainsi, il suffit simplement d'expliquer au patient son amnésie et il pourra continuer à vivre normalement et…

_-_Que se passe-t-il si « le patient » retrouve la mémoire subitement ? coupa-t-il.

_-_Le corps redevient immédiatement celui qu'il était avant la transformation magique, répondit-elle.

Dans sa tête, les pensées de Howl se bousculaient. Que faire ? La dernière solution semblait la meilleure, mais cela signifiait qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il adoptait les autres moyens, elle risquait peut-être de mourir. La confusion régnait dans son esprit quand la voix de la guérisseuse le sortit de son intense réflexion :

_-_Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerais vous faire part : l'âme du démon Azrith a déserté son corps…

_-_Enfin un bonne nouvelle ! coupa Howl. Mais comment est-ce possible. Je croyais que le démon ne pouvait pas partir sans qu'elle meure ?

_-_Je n'ai aucune explication. Cependant…il y a une fâcheuse conséquence : le caractère d'Elisabeth a complètement changé.

_-_Comment est-ce possible ?

_-_Je crois avoir la réponse. Je pense qu'en réalité, l'âme d'Azrith a façonné sa personnalité, expliqua-t-elle et donc son caractère. Maintenant qu'il est parti, Elisabeth redevient celle qu'elle aurait dû toujours être et a le caractère qu'elle aurait dû toujours avoir.

Une bombe aurait fait moins de dégâts. Howl était anéanti. Il sentait le flux et le reflux de la réalité heurter les récifs de sa conscience. Car maintenant, plus qu'une seule solution s'offrait à lui. Il savait que lui, il en souffrirait beaucoup, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la faire souffrir. Sa décision était prise.

Levant un regard déterminé mais infiniment triste vers Liriana, il déclara non sans difficultés :

_-_Je choisis la dernière solution.

De la compassion se peignit sur son visage mais elle aquiesça finalement.

_-_Combien je vous dois pour tous les soins ? demanda-t-il alors, extirpant un portefeuille de son manteau.

Au moment où il lui présenta quelques billets, elle abaissa sa main et lui répondit avec un sourire :

_-_Vous ne me devez rien. Ça a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Howl sourit.

_-_Merci infiniment, Miss Stoffel. Prenez bien soin d'elle murmura-t-il, avant de lui serrer la main et de disparaître, ne laissant de son passage qu'une légère brise qui joua dans les cheveux de Liriana.

Se retournant, elle entra dans la chambre et murmura d'une voix douce :

_-_Bonne nuit, Elisabeth.

Puis, une ride barrant son front, Liriana ferma ses yeux et prononça des paroles aux sonorités gutturales et l'instant d'après, Elisabeth dormait d'un sommeil profond.

Continuant sa litanie, la guérisseuse ne vit pas, les paupières closes, les cheveux d'Elisabeth grandir jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos, ni sa taille s'amincir et rétrécir ni enfin son visage reprendre les formes tendres de l'enfance.

Exténuée, Liriana s'appuya au dos d'une chaise et vit les yeux de sa patiente s'ouvrir doucement et son regard se poser sur elle.

_-_Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air méfiant.

_-_Vous êtes chez moi. Je m'appelle Liriana Stoffel et je suis guérisseuse. Votre mère…dans son testament…elle m'a prié de vous garder.

A la mention de sa mère, le visage d'Elisabeth se crispa et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mais rapidement, elle les essuya et, fixant Liriana d'un regard déterminé et farouche, elle s'exclama :

_-_Je me souviens dans les moindres détails du visage de l'assassin de ma mère. Je le retrouverai et il verra ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à moi !

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Reviews plize !

Sinon, on se dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures (lol) !


	14. Te revoir

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit quelques reviews et voilà le chapitre 14.

* * *

**Te revoir**

Il s'était écoulé un peu moins de 5 ans (en réalité 4 ans, 11 mois et des poussières) depuis cet incident mais le château ambulant n'avait quasiment pas changé.

Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva à travers les mêmes fenêtres bien astiquées, faisant étinceler la vaisselle encore humide du récent lavage. La lumière du matin éclaira un living-room exactement semblable, à quelques détails près, à celui où Howl avait reçu Judith en larmes, de sinistre mémoire.

Les rayons de l'astre vinrent caresser le visage encore endormi d'un homme affalé dans un fauteuil, au coin du feu presque éteint. A travers une fenêtre ouverte, une brise matinale s'infiltra et se mit à jouer dans les fins cheveux blonds de l'homme.

Le silence régnait dans le château. Mais plusieurs coups frappés brutalement à la porte vinrent perturber le calme paisible de la demeure.

L'homme s'éveilla aussitôt, et, grommelant un « Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être si tôt », il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec irritation.

Son regard se posa sur une femme de taille moyenne, les boucles rousses dégringolant jusqu'à ses épaules, sur une cape simple aux reflets émeraude.

Elle affichait un immense sourire et une expression victorieuse se peignait sur son visage.

_-_Entre, Liriana, fit Howl un peu surpris.

Cette dernière pénétra rapidement dans la pièce, déposa sa cape sur le porte-manteau et s'assit dans un des fauteuils auprès du feu.

_-_Bonjour Calcifer fit-elle poliment.

_-_'lut !

Howl, pendant ce temps, avait mis la bouilloire sur le feu et s'était assis près d'elle. Il demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ?

Contenant à grand peine son excitation, elle s'exclama :

_-_Je l'ai retrouvée !

_-_Quoi ?

Howl faillit tomber de sa chaise. Cela faisait moins de cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait vue qu'en photo. Et enfin il pourrait la voir. Oh il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de lui parler ou même de l'approcher, mais, malgré lui, un espoir ténu subsistait.  
La voix de Liriana le ramena à la réalité :

_-_Je l'ai aperçue ce matin dans une bijouterie assez réputée pour ses magnifiques diamants. A ce que j'ai pu voir, elle restait dans l'ombre, près du comptoir et surveillait les clients. Evidemment, ébahie, je suis entrée dans cette bijouterie. Je me suis approchée d'elle mais au moment où j'allais lui parler, elle a sorti un poignard de je-ne-sais-où et l'a lancé. Je dois avouer que j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me tuer.  
Mais elle visait quelqu'un d'autre : elle avait cloué la cape d'un homme suspect au mur. Elle s'est approchée de lui plus souplement qu'un chat avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ensuite, elle lui a murmuré des mots qui avaient l'air de faire froid dans le dos. Alors tous les spectateurs de la scène et moi-même avons vu avec une immense surprise l'homme sortir de sa poche le collier de saphirs qu'il avait dérobé et le tendre à Elisabeth. Ensuite, il s'est enfui, non sans avoir reçu un coup de poing phénoménal du bijoutier mécontent directement à l'estomac.

La bouilloire siffla, interrompant le récit de Liriana. Howl prit deux tasses dans un placard et en tendit une à son invitée. Puis, il y versa délicatement le liquide brûlant et s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise. Elle le but à petites gorgées puis elle reprit :

_-_Mais je n'ai pas pu beaucoup lui parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trop de travail pour pouvoir me parler à ce moment-là, mais elle m'a accordé une entrevue dans une heure.

Sur ces mots, elle leva les yeux sur Howl d'un air intrigué, attendant sa réaction.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, se sentait revivre. Il allait enfin la revoir ! Son visage lui avait tellement manqué ! Et ses yeux…

_-_Où avez-vous rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

_-_Au café des frères Jyrniel.

_-_Très bien, alors va au rendez-vous, seule, et tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé quand tu seras revenue.

_-_Mais…tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Une expression de profonde tristesse se peignit sur son visage.

_-_Toi, elle te connaît, puisque tu l'as hébergée pendant 3 mois, elle te racontera tout ce que tu veux savoir. Mais moi…elle ne se souvient pas de moi…alors, si je viens, elle se méfiera de moi et mentira peut-être sur ses précédentes activités.

_-_Très bien. Je comprends, fit-elle, d'un air compatissant.

Howl se leva alors, reprit la tasse de thé alors vide et la déposa sur la table. Puis, il tendit sa cape à son amie et lui ouvrit la porte, lui gratifiant un « Tu devrais déjà commencer à te préparer ».

La porte close, il monta à l'étage pour son bain matinal.

En réalité, il avait depuis le début l'intention de la voir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il savait qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas et que son regard méfiant et interrogateur le blesserait trop profondément pour qu'il s'y risque. Alors, il ne ferait que l'observer de loin.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était prêt. Jetant un dernier regard à la montre qu'il avait achetée il y a 3 ans, il sourit. Bientôt. Bientôt il la reverrait.

La voix de Calcifer le sortit un moment de sa rêverie :

_-_Tu y vas quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Howl prit un air étonné.

_-_Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_-_Arrête de jouer la comédie. Je sais très bien que tu vas aller espionner Elisabeth.

_-_Mais comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Howl.

Calcifer lui jeta un regard moqueur.

_-_Tu n'as cette expression sur le visage que quand tu penses à elle !

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…Je n'ai pas d'expression particulière…

_-_Oh que si ! répliqua Calcifer. Alors, allons-y !! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _allons-y_ ? demanda le magicien, un peu méfiant.

_-_Je viens aussi !!

_-_Si ça te fait plaisir…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liriana allongea le pas. Elle était en retard. Enfin, elle aperçut avec soulagement l'inscription « Chez les frères Jyrniel ». Resserrant son manteau sous les assauts du froid mordant, elle s'approcha d'une des tables libres et s'assit en soupirant d'aise.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant qu'Elisabeth n'arrive.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis 5 ans. Sa tresse de cheveux d'un noir d'encre balayant la naissance de ses reins, l'œil vif et alerte, elle s'approcha d'une démarche souple vers Liriana.  
Le regard de la guérisseuse se porta alors sur la tenue de la jeune femme. Elle portait une combinaison noire de cuir souple et léger. A sa taille pendait un fourreau simple dans lequel reposait un sabre sûrement aussi affuté et tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.  
Enfin, dans une de ses bottes, elle vit un poignard dépasser.

Elle s'assit alors et posa une de ses mains gantées de noir sur la table.

_-_Bonjour Liriana, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

_-_B-Bonjour !

_-_Tu voulais me parler ?

_-_En effet. Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Cela fait un peu moins de 5 ans que je ne t'ai pas vue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es partie de chez moi seulement 3 mois après que nous nous sommes rencontrées.

_-_Eh bien...il s'est passé beaucoup d'événements depuis notre rencontre. Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser de mon départ précipité mais il fallait que je décide de mon avenir. Et je voulais faire partie de la Guilde de la Lune.

_-_La…quoi ?

_-_La Guilde de la Lune. C'est une organisation qui forme des individus qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes à devenir des membres actifs dans la Guilde. A la fin de leur formation, les nouveaux membres se voient confiés une mission. En fonction de la position du membre, le niveau est différent. Mais quelque soit la difficulté de la mission, à chaque membre est confiée la tâche de protéger quelqu'un de plus ou moins grande importance.  
En ce qui me concerne, j'ai été acceptée malgré mon jeune âge pour une formation. J'ai terminé en 2 ans cet apprentissage qui en demandait 5 et j'ai dû choisir un nom. Maintenant, je m'appelle Ellys.

_-_Mais tu n'avais pas envie de retrouver l'assassin de ta mère ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le visage d'Elisabeth se rembrunit et elle répondit d'un air sombre :

_-_Je l'ai facilement retrouvé. Ce n'était qu'un simple mercenaire, et je l'ai rapidement tué. Après, j'ai voulu m'attaquer à celui qui l'avait engagé. Mais c'est un des plus généreux donateurs de la Guilde, alors je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de lui faire le moindre mal. Si je tentais quoi que ce soit, toute la Guilde chercherait à me tuer.

_-_Et tu…

Mais Ellys l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_-_On nous espionne, souffla-t-elle en observant avec attention autour d'elle.

Toute la salle grouillait de monde. Comment aurait-elle pu identifier celui ou celle qui l'espionnait ? Pourtant, elle le repéra facilement.

Elle lança un de ses poignards dans sa direction et sa lame s'enfonça dans son épaule.

Son cri de douleur interrompit brutalement toutes les conversations et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme blond avec étonnement et vers Ellys avec crainte.

Cette dernière, ignorant les regards tournés vers elle, s'avança à grandes enjambées vers sa proie.

_-_Pourquoi nous espionniez-vous ? questionna-t-elle, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de lui de Howl.

Il en fut troublé. Jamais il n'avait vu son visage d'aussi près. A cette distance, ses yeux semblaient beaucoup plus captivants que de coutume. Il ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Ici et là, il repérait quelques éclats d'or et même d'émeraude.

_-_Je…Je vous…Je ne vous espionnais pas, bafouilla-t-il.

_-_Ne me mens pas ! siffla-t-elle avec un regard menaçant.

_-_Eh bien…je…je vous trouvais plutôt…hum…intéressante.

Elle leva un sourcil d'un air ironique mais ne répliqua rien. Elle retira plutôt brutalement de l'épaule son poignard qu'elle nettoya soigneusement.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Le tuer ? Elle en était bien capable.

Mais, contrairement à toute attente, elle tourna les talons en adressant un « J'ai du travail » à Liriana avant de parcourir à pas rapides toute la rue et de disparaître dans un recoin sombre.

Les discussions reprirent alors brusquement avec une intensité redoublée.

Howl, encore sous le choc des derniers événements, n'aperçut qu'à peine Liriana s'affairer sur son épaule. Ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers _elle_.

Il avait aperçu les moindres détails de son visage et même les moindres nuances de ses prunelles. Cela lui suffisait pour être heureux. Même si elle ne le connaissait plus, même si elle le méprisait ou même si elle ne le regardait pas, il était heureux.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que deux rues plus loin, Ellys s'était arrêtée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les joues enflammées et ayant l'impression de suffoquer.

Se mettant à l'écart, elle tenta de se calmer et surtout de ralentir les battements de son coeur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mais rien à faire. Le visage de l'homme de tout à l'heure n'arrêtait pas de la hanter. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Mais pourquoi ?

Cette question résonna dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse.

Mais peu à peu, son cœur se calma, ses rougeurs aux joues se dissipèrent, son souffle se ralentit et reprit un rythme normal.

Enfin calmée, elle décida pour l'instant d'ignorer les étranges symptômes de cette maladie inconnue et de continuer sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! lol.


	15. Surprises au clair de lune

Et hop ! Chapitre 15 !!

* * *

**Surprises au clair de lune**

Dès le moment où la pénombre s'abattit sur la ville, Ellys se glissa à travers le portail d'une riche propriété, enveloppée dans le manteau sombre de cette nuit sans lune. Se fondant aisément parmi les ombres nocturnes, elle parvint à échapper au gardien à l'entrée.

Elle neutralisa deux hommes en patrouille derrière le bâtiment principal et, les ayant dissimulés derrière un buisson touffu, elle enfila ses gants et entama son ascension. Ce n'était pas facile, la façade était presque totalement lisse. Mais malgré tout, elle atteignit le dernier étage en un temps record.

Avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle pénétra dans la chambre luxueuse, après avoir au préalable ouvert la fenêtre aussi silencieusement qu'un souffle.

S'approchant du lit à baldaquin où un homme dormait paisiblement, elle sortit son poignard.

_- _Adieu Richard Stone, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas payer pour le meurtre de ma mère.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une lame était plaquée sur sa gorge et un homme la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

Cet homme, un membre de la Guilde de la Lune, murmura à son oreille :

_-_Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Ellys. Tu es condamnée à présent.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle glissa :

_-_Ça reste à voir…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Howl se servit une énième tasse de café noir et soupira. Il avait encore tellement de travail. La veille, en osant épier Elisabeth (ou Ellys peu importe), il avait laissé de côté ses devoirs de magicien. Résultat : il devait faire une nuit blanche pour combler son retard et en préparer une douzaine ce soir.

Il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Le roi avait expressément imposé qu'ils soient prêts à la date indiquée, c'est-à-dire le lendemain même.

Soupirant de lassitude, il poursuivit, à la lumière tremblotante de la bougie, la lecture d'un sortilège d'une rare complexité tout en pesant et en associant les composants avec une précision minutieuse. Parvenu au point culminant de la préparation, des coups rapides mais néanmoins faibles furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Howl fronça les sourcils. C'était la porte des Landes. Qui pouvait bien venir des Landes à cette heure tardive ?

Intrigué, Howl se leva de sa chaise. Il dut alors enjamber une impressionnante quantité de livres et d'objets éparpillés de part et d'autre de la pièce.  
Quelle idée d'avoir renvoyé cette femme de ménage !

Atteignant enfin la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit toute fatigue envolée. Il en resta pétrifié de surprise.  
Sur le seuil de sa porte, Ellys, la combinaison de cuir déchirée de parts en parts, le sang perlant de multiples blessures plus ou moins profondes, l'observant avec la même stupéfaction dans le regard.

_-_Vous ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_-_Toi ? murmura-t-il, avec tout autant de stupeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à la guérisseuse.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux un peu plus tôt et avait observé son environnement. Elle était couchée dans un lit aux draps soyeux entouré de peluches diverses et d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres formant un fouillis indescriptible.  
En jetant un regard à la fenêtre, elle avait compris qu'il faisait encore nuit, mais que bientôt le soleil se lèverait.  
Puis, son regard avait rencontré celui de Liriana et la question avait fusé de ses lèvres.

_-_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? fit son interlocutrice doucement. Tu es chez Howl, un de mes amis. Il m'a expliqué que tu avais frappé à sa porte, recouverte de sang.

Tous les récents événements lui revinrent alors en mémoire et cela n'échappa pas à Liriana qui demanda :

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

Ellys détourna le regard.

_-_J'ai tenté de faire payer l'assassin de ma mère. J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment mais il était vraiment bien protégé et tous les membres de la Guilde, ou du moins les plus disponibles sont arrivés et j'ai dû me battre à 1 contre 25.  
Je savais que je ne survivrai pas. D'autant plus que certains membres peu doués au combat s'attelaient à capturer mes pouvoirs magiques, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à emprisonner mon pouvoir dans une petite statuette. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. J'étais trop absorbée par le combat pour y prêter attention. Je me rappelle avoir réussi à en tuer une dizaine mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et je commençais à faiblir.  
Puis, alors que j'étais assaillie de toutes parts, j'ai reçu un poignard qui a raté de peu mon cœur. Je croyais que j'allais mourir, et j'aurais dû mourir. Mais au moment où je me sentis me détacher de la réalité, j'ai ressenti une _force_ m'entraîner dans les Landes. J'avais réussi à m'échapper. Et je n'avais aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle j'avais réussi cet exploit. Mais le plus troublant, c'était que la blessure mortelle que j'avais reçu avait diminué en gravité et était réduite à une simple égratignure.  
Enfin remise de mes émotions, j'ai remarqué que j'étais au bord d'un immense lac et qu'à une de se rives, le château ambulant était immobile. Je savais que cette étrange demeure appartenait à un puissant magicien. Mais je ne savais pas que je trouverais cet homme sur le pas de la porte !

_-_Et lui aussi a dû être surpris !

_-_Suis-je rétablie ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_Tu as encore besoin de beaucoup de te repos. Je dirais que tu devrais rester au lit au moins pendant une ou deux semaines.

_-_Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Ils me chercheront partout !

_-_C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais te cacher ici pendant un moment, répliqua la guérisseuse timidement.  
Elle interrompit d'un geste les protestations d'Ellys.

_-_C'est un puissant magicien, poursuivit Liriana. Et il pourra te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre avec l'aide de sa magie. Justement, je crois qu'il a besoin d'une nouvelle femme de ménage.

_-_Une femme de ménage ? s'indigna Ellys.

_-_C'est un excellent alibi que de prétendre être la femme de ménage de Howl. D'ailleurs, c'est justement parce qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ça qu'ils seront moins méfiants. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai vu des membres de la Guilde patrouiller un peu partout en ville. Ils te cherchaient. Tu seras en parfaite sécurité ici.

-Très bien. Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. As-tu senti une part de magie en moi ? Crois-tu qu'ils ont réussi à emprisonner toute ma magie ? Ce serait quand même bien utile d'avoir un coup de pouce pareil pour le ménage !

Liriana prit une expression sérieuse.

_-_Hélas non, fit-elle. J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne doives t'en passer…

C'est sur cette sinistre nouvelle que Howl entra, un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les bras. Apercevant l'expression sombre d'Ellys, il se tourna vers Liriana, l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle lui répondit, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

_-_Howl, je te présente ta nouvelle femme de ménage !

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! 

A la prochaine !!


	16. Frayeurs et surprises

Salut !

Voilà le chapitre 16 que je poste, je dois l'avouer, vraiment très en retard.

Je m'excuse humblement de ce retard intolérable et j'espère que vous m'excuserez.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Je rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf quelques-uns) et que je n'en tire aucun profit, à part peut-être quelques reviews que, je l'espère, vous n'oublierez pas d'ajouter, après la lecture de ce chapitre.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier.  
Je suis navrée si vous n'aimez pas le titre, mais j'ai eu du mal à en dénicher un. Je comprendrais très bien s'il ne vous plaisait pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Frayeurs et surprises**

_Elle jouait nerveusement avec son pendentif, jetant de fréquents regards sur sa montre en argent ciselé. Enfin, le clocher sonna 14 heures précises et elle sursauta._

_A ce moment-là, elle les aperçut. Elle, une mère dont l'exaspération était à son comble. Lui, la mine renfrognée, l'air irrité et distant._

_-Excusez-nous pour le retard, s'exclama la mère de Howl. Mais mon fils passe tellement de temps dans la salle de bains !_

_Se tournant vers son fils, elle déclara d'un ton courtois :_

_-Voici mon fils, Howl. Howl, je te présente Elisabeth et sa mère._

_Le jeune homme les salua froidement d'un signe de tête puis s'assit à la gauche de sa mère. Elisabeth l'observa à travers un rideau de boucles brunes, se désintéressant, tout comme Howl de la discussion des mères. Elle admirait ses yeux. Si envoûtants et tellement emplis de désespoir et de tristesse…_

_Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle l'observait. Timidement, elle tenta d'engager la conversation :_

_-Heu…tu…tu vas bien ?_

_-Non, répondit-il d'ne voix bourrue._

_Déconcertée, la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis, elle reprit, cette fois-ci, avec plus d'assurance, tout en gardant une part d'hésitation :_

_-Que…quel est ton métier ?_

_-Je ne travaille plus._

_-Ah…Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?_

_-La solitude, lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac._

_Découragée, elle exprima un « Ah » un peu déçu._

Ellys se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'assit sur son lit.

C'était encore et toujours le même rêve qui hantait ses nuits depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle en ignorait la raison et savait qu'elle n'aurait la réponse qu'en temps voulu.

De son lit placé sous l'escalier, elle aperçut la table de la salle à manger encombrée des quelques affaires utilisées par Howl le matin même. Plus loin, elle distingua l'évier encore empli de la vaisselle sale de la journée qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier pour une fois. Enfin, elle perçut du coin de l'œil Calcifer qui somnolait dans l'âtre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard d'Ellys sur lui et qu'il se réveille.

Elle remarqua alors que son estomac était noué, que ses cheveux se hérissaient sur son crâne et que ses mains tremblaient.  
C'était donc cette peur étrange qui l'avait réveillée. Une terreur suffisamment étrange pour que Calcifer la remarque.

_-_Tout va bien, Ellys ? s'inquiéta Calcifer.

_-_Oui. C'est juste que…

Elle hésita.

_-_…que j'ai…comme un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_Je suis pratiquement certain que ce n'est rien de bien grave, lui assura le démon du feu. Rendors-toi. Il n'est même pas minuit. Demain, tu ne t'en souviendras même plus !

_-_Tu es sûr ?

_-_Presque absolument certain !

Ellys se résigna donc à se recoucher.

Mais elle comprit qu'elle ne réussirait pas à retrouver le sommeil à la minute même où elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent sans fin et Ellys ne s'endormait toujours pas. Les minutes continuèrent de s'égrener, uniquement interrompues par la brutale clameur des douze coups de minuit.

Après que le douzième coup eut résonné dans l'atmosphère de la cuisine, un silence écrasant s'abattit.

C'est dans un de ces moments-là que certaines personnes peuvent entendre les plus infimes bruissements. Ellys en faisait partie. Mais pas Calcifer.

Elle fut donc la seule à percevoir le bruissement silencieux de la poignée et se retourna sur son lit de manière à pouvoir observer ce visiteur inattendu sans qu'il puisse la distinguer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grinçant et elle resta pétrifiée.

Même si la lueur projetée par Calcifer était plutôt faible, elle avait tout de même reconnu les cheveux blonds fins trempés de sueur et de sang, un manteau indigo déchiré de toutes parts et éclaboussé d'écarlate et des yeux vert d'eau voilés de douleur et de souffrance au milieu d'un visage dévasté et ravagé.

Et le doute ne fut plus permis lorsque Calcifer s'exclama :

_-_Howl ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Le magicien avait détourné le regard et s'était appuyé sur divers objets pour claudiquer à travers la salle à manger.

Ellys se leva alors brusquement et proposa à Howl son aide pour avancer, non sans remarquer les multiples plaies d'où perlait du sang.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour marcher ! parvint-il à marmotter.

Pour prouver ses dires, il lâcha la chaise sur laquelle il s'appuyait et réussit à faire quelques pas…avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher. Ellys le souleva et cria à Calcifer d'appeler du secours.

_-_Navré Ellys, mais je n'ai pas la fonction « télépathie » ou bien « téléportation » intégrée, lui répliqua-t-il. Seul un magicien peut prévenir un guérisseur.

On entendit alors le bruit d'une cavalcade et l'on vit Marko dévaler les escaliers à toute allure, à demi-réveillé par le vacarme. Il resta sans voix devant la scène : Howl étendu au sol, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ellys, et tâchant d'écarlate le pyjama blanc de la jeune femme.  
Ce furent les cris désespérés de Calcifer et d'Ellys (« Appelle un guérisseur !! ») qui sortirent Marko de sa torpeur.

_-_J'y vais tout de suite, s'écria-t-il.

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière colorée.

Redirigeant son attention sur Howl, elle remarqua qu'il serrait dans son poing quelque chose. Elle essaya d'apercevoir ce que c'était mais elle ne parvint qu'à l'agiter encore plus.

_-_Tu le sauras demain, souffla-t-il.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans les méandres de l'inconscience, sourd aux cris paniqués d'Ellys et de Calcifer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce furent les premières lueurs de l'aube qui tirèrent doucement Ellys de son sommeil agité. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait dormi avec pour oreiller la table en bois très inconfortable de la salle à manger.

Puis tous les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire : son étrange pressentiment, l'arrivée plutôt…sanglante de Howl, puis celle de Liriana qui avait accouru dès que Marko l'avait prévenue et enfin le diagnostic positif de la guérisseuse (« Il n'a pas reçu de blessures mortelles et devrait être rétabli d'ici quelques heures »).

Avec mauvaise humeur, elle se leva de la chaise qui lui avait servi de lit, non sans quelques soupirs d'exaspération.

Ce Howl était ingérable ! Toujours à faire des commentaires sur son travail, toujours à se plaindre et à grommeler ! Et jamais il ne lui adressait un compliment ni le moindre signe de gratitude pour tout le travail qu'elle effectuait ! Non pas qu'elle espérait qu'il loue toutes ses qualités, mais qu'au moins il soit un minimum aimable et même respectueux envers elle !

Ressassant ses sombres pensées, elle partit préparer le petit-déjeuner en traînant un peu les pieds.  
La vie intrépide et aventureuse qu'elle menait il y a à peine moins de deux semaines lui manquait. Chaque jour se frottant au danger presque avec désinvolture. Une vie imprévisible et excitante.

Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas recouvré la totalité de ses pouvoirs, elle devait supporter cet ennui pour survivre.

Un grésillement la tira de ses réflexions. La viande et les œufs étaient cuits.  
Elle mit le couvert et servit le petit déjeuner dans les trois assiettes.

Au même moment, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Sans même se retourner, elle s'exclama :

_-_Déjà sur pied, Howl ?

_-_Evidemment. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ce jour si particulier, lui répliqua-t-il avec entrain.

Ellys senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache ? Y avait-il une chance qu'il ait été informé ?

_-_Aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il, c'est le jour où je fais mon shopping !

Les espoirs d'Ellys réduisirent en cendres. Ainsi, il ne savait pas. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'aujourd'hui, elle fêtait son vingtième anniversaire ?  
Au fond, elle savait bien qu'il l'ignorait mais un espoir avait subsisté.

Avec un voile de déception, elle vit Howl enfiler son manteau et saisir au passage sa bourse remplie de pièces d'or et d'argent et, accompagné de Calcifer et de Marko – descendu il y a peu – ouvrir la porte avec enthousiasme et la claquer derrière lui.

Seule. Elle était seule maintenant. Seule pour le jour de son anniversaire. Seule et affreusement déçue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ellys ferma à clé la porte d'entrée du magasin de fleurs avec lassitude.

La journée s'était écoulée avec lenteur. Tout s'était déroulé avec le même rythme lent qu'un jour ordinaire.

Il y a quelques semaines, elle n'aurait sûrement eu aucun mal à accepter le fait que personne ne se soucie de son anniversaire.

Néanmoins, elle avait presque imperceptiblement changé depuis sa rencontre avec Howl. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer clairement mais c'était comme si elle devenait une personne différente ou revêtait une toute autre personnalité lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Elle soupira. De toute façon, il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout cela.

Après avoir fermé entièrement la boutique, elle marcha lentement vers le château.

Au milieu de son parcours, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et distingua nettement le croissant de lune lumineux sur le ciel d'une obscurité profonde piqueté d'étoiles scintillantes.

Puis, elle tourna la poignée, l'esprit aussi sombre que le ciel nocturne et ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant la porte la laissa stupéfaite.

Une musique plutôt joyeuse caressait ses oreilles et un immense gâteau à la crème reposait au milieu de la table.  
Mais ce qui capta surtout son attention, ce furent les trois personnes et le démon qui lui crièrent « Joyeux anniversaire !! », hilares devant son expression.

Très vite, elle reprit contenance et s'avança pour saisir les cadeaux tendus par Liriana, Calcifer et Marko.  
Howl, quant à lui, se contentait de sourire et la suivit du regard avec malice lorsqu'elle déposa les cadeaux près de la cheminée.  
Elle se tourna alors vers le gâteau à la crème et grimaça.

_-_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Liriana.

_-_Je n'aime pas les gâteaux à la crème, répondit-elle.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Chacun s'amusa beaucoup et enfin le meilleur moment arriva : celui de l'ouverture des cadeaux, juste après le soufflage des vingt bougies.

Ellys s'empara d'abord du plus gros paquet – celui de Liriana – qui ne faisait en réalité que la taille d'un avant-bras. Elle défit l'emballage, rongée de curiosité, et ouvrit la boîte en bois sobrement décorée pour y trouver quelque chose d'exceptionnel : un poignard d'une légèreté impressionnante et d'une étonnante précision. Sur le manche, deux améthystes brillaient d'un éclat presque surnaturel.

_-_On dit qu'il est presque indestructible, commenta Liriana. Je savais que tes armes te manquaient et plus particulièrement tes poignards. Alors, je t'ai déniché celui-ci.

Ellys la remercia, les yeux brillants.

_-_Il est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant, passons à celui de Calcifer.

Ce paquet était légèrement plus petit que le précédent et non moins précieux. Elle découvrit une poudre extrêmement fine où se mêlaient des éclats dorés et argentés. Elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de poussière d'étoile.  
Tout le monde se demanda comment Calcifer avait pu obtenir un produit aussi rare. 

_-_J'ai des relations là-haut, répondit fièrement le petit démon du feu. Il paraît que tu en saupoudres sur n'importe quel métal et il devient plus dur que du diamant.

_-_Merci beaucoup, fit Ellys, touchée. Je n'avais jamais reçu un présent aussi précieux. Et enfin le dernier cadeau !

C'était le plus petit de tous. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un écrin de bague de fiançailles et c'en était effectivement un à ceci près que le bijou n'avait pas pour but de récolter un « Oui » enflammé de la part d'Ellys.  
Et en réalité, l'anneau était beaucoup plus précieux et travaillé qu'une vulgaire alliance.

C'était de l'or blanc sur lequel des figures complexes étaient entrelacées à la manière des Celtes. Sur cet anneau était encastrée une pierre étrange : la couleur dominante restait le noir même si, par moments, des volutes d'une fumée bleue ou violette s'y entremêlaient.  
A l'intérieur de l'anneau, une locution latine était gravée : _Uti, non abuti_. Ce qui signifiait…

_-_… « User, ne pas abuser », traduisit Marko. C'est une pierre de lune, fit-il en montrant le joyau. C'est un objet magique époustouflant mais dont on ne doit pas abuser, comme nous le montre la devise.

_-_Quel est son pouvoir ? demanda Ellys.

Ce fut Howl qui lui répondit :

_-_Elle peut exaucer n'importe quel souhait car dans cette pierre est emprisonnée une partie du pouvoir de la Lune. Cependant, ce bijou a également hérité des défauts de l'astre. Car la Lune est versatile et lorsqu'elle se sent utilisée trop souvent, elle se venge. Ce genre de pierre est vraiment très rare et plutôt dangereux. Je me demande où tu as pu en obtenir une, fit-il, braquant son regard interrogateur sur Marko.

Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, prit du temps pour formuler sa réponse.

_-_J'avais un ami qui l'avait reçu en héritage. (Une ombre passa dans son regard) Il ne m'a pas écouté et n'a pas voulu respecter l'avertissement en latin. Il en a donc trop abusé et est mort d'une façon tout à fait ignoble. Avant de mourir, il m'a confié la bague. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, cette pierre n'a jamais voulu que je la touche. Si j'osais le faire, mes mains s'enflammeraient aussitôt.

Un silence sinistre s'abattit. Jusqu'à ce que Howl transforme cette atmosphère lugubre en curieuse attente en s'exclamant d'un air enjoué :

_-_J'avais presque oublié ! Voilà ton cadeau. Je suis allé le chercher hier soir, ajouta-t-il d'un air nonchalant. Il lui tendit un petit tas de velours rouge de la taille d'une main.

Ellys souleva les plis du tissu et en extirpa une minuscule statuette en bois représentant un aigle aux ailes déployées, les serres s'enfonçant dans un rocher lisse et doux au toucher.  
Les yeux de l'aigle étaient représentés par deux émeraudes qui, au contact des mains d'Ellys, se mirent à briller d'une lumière intense et chaleureuse. La jeune femme sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre de ses doigts (dans lesquels elle tenait la statuette) jusque dans chaque partie de son corps.

Elle leva le regard vers Howl, les larmes aux yeux et murmura un « Merci » presque inaudible.  
Mais il y avait dans ce simple mot beaucoup plus de gratitude et de reconnaissance qu'aurait pu en exprimer un long discours prononcé à voix haute.  
Car en réalité, cette statuette contenait tous ses espoirs, toutes ses chances de redevenir comme avant, puisqu'il contenait la totalité de ses pouvoirs magiques.

* * *

Voilà. 

Je crois que j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner. Non ?

De toute façon, quelque soit votre réaction, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël (un ptit peu en retard) et aussi une bonne année 2008 (en avance) !!


	17. Escapade nocturne

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je m'excuse cette fois encore pour mon retard.

Rappelez-vous du chapitre précédent : On a organisé une fête d'anniversaire pour Ellys et elle a reçu quatre cadeaux, dont ses pouvoirs magiques de la part de Howl.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Escapade nocturne**

Les yeux grand ouverts, Ellys scrutait le plafond. Minuit avait sonné depuis bien longtemps et pourtant elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

Son impatience et son désir de vengeance avaient pris le pas sur sa fatigue. En effet, après le départ des invités de la fête d'anniversaire surprise, Howl avait accepté de lui restituer ses pouvoirs. Lorsque la magie lui était revenue, étrangement, elle s'était sentie un peu nerveuse et surtout pleine d'énergie.

Depuis cet instant, elle ne cessait de répéter dans sa tête toutes les étapes qu'elle avait imaginées depuis plus d'une semaine pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance sans y perdre la vie. Tout d'abord, elle avait pensé s'introduire discrètement à l'intérieur de la mystérieuse Tour de Rakna où le Grand Conseil de la Guilde de la Lune siégeait. Certes, cette étape pouvait paraître difficile, voire impossible, mais c'était surtout la seconde étape qui la préoccupait : elle désirait convaincre le Grand Conseil que sa vengeance ne conduirait pas forcément à une peine de mort.  
De plus, elle devait trouver un moyen de prononcer son discours en entier sans être transpercée par plusieurs dizaines de poignards affûtés.  
A la fin, elle avait prévu deux issues : soit elle réussissait à convaincre le Grand Conseil et sortait du bâtiment indemne ou alors elle essaierait de s'enfuir, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait sûrement pas.

Se décidant enfin, elle se leva silencieusement et s'habilla magiquement sans produire le moindre son. Elle s'arma alors du poignard offert quelques heures plus tôt sur lequel elle saupoudra préalablement un peu de poussière d'étoile. Puis, elle passa à son doigt la bague sertie de la pierre de lune. En dernier recours, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte.

_-_Il est bien tard pour prendre l'air.

Howl. Bien qu'elle soit connue pour son ouïe fine, Ellys ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle se retourna vivement.

_-_J'ai des affaires à régler, éluda-t-elle.

_-_Tu auras sûrement besoin d'aide.

_-_Non.

_-_Un peu plus de magie te sera assurément utile, insista-t-il.

Elle soupira.

_-_Très bien. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me gêner !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Howl émit un sifflement d'admiration.

_-_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on allait s'infiltrer là-dedans !

Dissimulé derrière un buisson épais, Howl observait chaque détail de la tour de Rakna. Sise au sommet d'une falaise vertigineuse et horriblement lisse, la tour se confondait presque avec la montagne sur laquelle elle semblait s'appuyer. On distinguait à peine au clair de lune les fenêtres desquelles une faible lueur parfois tremblotait.

Tout autour de la falaise, une forêt se dressait. C'était derrière un des buissons de cette forêt que Howl et Ellys détaillaient le bâtiment.

Se tournant vers le magicien, la jeune femme lui exposa une partie de son plan :

_-_Je vais devoir convaincre le Grand Conseil de ne pas me condamner à mort pour avoir tenté de tuer Richard Stone et de m'autoriser à terminer sa vie sans sacrifier la mienne.

_-_Tu ne me dis pas tout.

_-_Tu en sauras plus lorsque nous serons bien plus proches de la salle du Conseil.

Elle se remit alors à scruter la tour. Puis, lorsqu'elle estima que le moment était venu, elle se déplaça telle une ombre vers la falaise. Howl la suivit, essayant d'imiter sa démarche, en vain.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit quand elle détailla de plus près la paroi. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été soigneusement polie. Elle sut immédiatement que cela lui prendrait des heures d'atteindre le sommet si elle l'escaladait. Howl grimaça, confirmant ses inquiétudes.

_-_On ne pourra jamais grimper ça ! s'exclama Howl. Par contre, on peut sauter cette étape.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_En ma qualité de magicien expérimenté et reconnu, je suggère que l'on…survole cette paroi !

Ellys considéra un moment cette possibilité puis acquiesça.

_-_Accroche-toi.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'élever. Ellys ne sembla même pas surprise. Elle sut même comment disposer ses pieds lorsqu'ils continuèrent leur ascension et n'eut pas besoin des conseils de Howl (« Fais comme si tu marchais »). Au bout d'un moment, il ne fit que lui tenir la main tandis qu'elle avançait tranquillement en enfonçant ses pieds dans le vide avec un rythme irrégulier.

Etrangement, Ellys ressentait de la gêne et de l'inconfort. Personne n'aurait osé la regarder ainsi dans les yeux. Car en effet, Howl l'observait de ses yeux brillants. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, et, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, elle détourna le regard. Mais les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient pas et elle ne savait comment les ralentir.  
Leur ascension lui parut durer une éternité, tandis qu'elle tentait en vain de maîtriser le galop effréné de son cœur.  
Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle posa ses pieds sur le sommet de la falaise.  
Reprenant contenance, elle détailla les alentours.

Interrompant ses observations, Howl demanda avec détachement :

_-_Il n'y a pas de gardes ?

_-_La tour de Rakna n'a pas besoin de gardes, elle se défend et se garde toute seule, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_-_Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle resta muette un moment, observant intensivement le pan de mur en pierres de taille juste en face d'eux.

_-_La tour est magiquement protégée, répondit-elle finalement. Chaque jour la porte d'entrée change de place. Seuls ceux qui font partie de la Guilde peuvent y pénétrer.

_-_Ce sera simple alors, s'exclama le magicien. Je peux la détecter facilement et puis…

_-_Tu ne pourras pas, coupa-t-elle. A partir de cet endroit, on ne peut plus utiliser la magie. Un sortilège très ancien et d'une complexité impressionnante a été mis en place afin de neutraliser chaque sortilège prononcé.

Howl sembla effaré.

_-_Comment va-t-on faire pour entrer, alors ?

Elle sourit.

_-_Laisse-moi faire.

Elle s'approcha lentement du mur et se mit à tâter la paroi tout en longeant la tour. Elle s'arrêta soudain, poussant un cri de victoire. Elle fit signe à Howl de s'approcher. Le magicien eut d'abord du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais peu à peu, il discerna sur la pierre que lui désignait Ellys une forme complexe composée d'entrelacs d'un métal brillant, entourant gracieusement un majestueux croissant de lune.

La jeune femme releva alors sa manche et appliqua son poignet – sur lequel le même symbole était dessiné – sur l'emblème de la Guilde de la Lune.

Howl observa ébahi la scène qui suivit. La pierre que venait de toucher Ellys et également une multitude d'autres pierres alentours s'enfoncèrent en même temps vers l'intérieur de la tour et s'écartèrent enfin sur la droite ou la gauche pour laisser apparaître une porte de bois massif.

Ellys n'émit aucun signe de surprise, souleva la lourde poignée ouvragée et pénétra dans la tour. Howl, quant à lui, s'était remis de sa surprise et suivait Ellys, tout en détaillant son environnement.  
Derrière eux, la porte se referma sans bruit, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir étroit, où fréquemment, on apercevait un placard ou une armoire.  
Pendant près de deux heures, ils progressèrent ainsi, descendant de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de la tour de Rakna, se dissimulant de temps à autre dans les placards lorsqu'un membre traversait le couloir.

_-_C'est encore loin ? s'impatienta Howl.

_-_C'est la dixième fois que tu me le demandes en moins de vingt minutes, et je te répondrais encore une fois que nous arriverons BIENTÔT !

_-_Mais j'ai mal aux pieds ! geignit le magicien.

Ellys lui intima alors l'ordre de se taire. Elle venait d'entendre quelque chose. Rien de plus qu'un murmure. Mais un bruit de pas est plus silencieux qu'un souffle lorsqu'on est un membre.

C'est pourquoi elle prit Howl par la manche et se glissa avec lui dans un placard encore plus exigu que les autres. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte et c'est ainsi qu'elle put apercevoir un groupe de plusieurs membres.

Lorsque les hommes furent partis et que la voie était de nouveau libre, elle s'extirpa rapidement du meuble avec soulagement. Son cœur ne s'habituait toujours pas à la certaine promiscuité entre le magicien et elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Howl.

_-_Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus très loin de la salle du Conseil, il est temps que je t'explique plus en détail la suite des événements, murmura-t-elle. Pour accomplir le but que je me suis fixé, nous devrons parvenir à entrer dans la salle et surtout à convaincre le Grand Conseil sans se faire tuer.

Elle fit une pause.

_-_Tu as une idée pour réussir ça ? demanda Howl.

Elle grimaça.

_-_J'avais pensé à utiliser la pierre de lune, fit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague.

Howl sourit.

_-_J'ai une bien meilleure idée. J'ai apporté quelques potions qui pourraient nous être utiles.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_Mais je t'ai prévenu que la magie – si elle n'est pas extraordinairement puissante – ne marchait pas ici.

_-_Tu as seulement dit que chaque sortilège prononcé était neutralisé. Mais je ne pense pas que cela inclut également les potions.

Ellys dut bien admettre que le résonnement n'était pas dénué de logique.

_-_Très bien. Qu'as-tu amené ? interrogea-t-elle.

_-_J'ai pris la peine d'amener beaucoup de flacons. (Il se mit à fouiller dans son manteau.) Mais ceux qui nous intéressent sont ceux-là.

Il brandit deux minuscules fioles de verre. Dans la plus petite, la jeune femme aperçut un liquide brunâtre et dans l'autre une potion assez épaisse, de couleur argent. Il lui tendit le plus grand flacon et lui dit :

_-_Celui-là est pour toi. Il a le pouvoir de créer un bouclier magique invisible capable d'empêcher n'importe quelle arme de t'atteindre. Il rend également impossible tout contact avec une autre personne. Le seul inconvénient est qu'il ne dure qu'une demi-heure.

_-_Et l'autre potion ?

_-_Elle me permettra de me rendre invisible à un œil humain et même animal. Mais si je produis un seul son, je redeviendrais visible. Cette potion-ci a une durée d'environ une heure.

Il se tut alors, attendant son verdict.

_-_Finalement, je crois que c'était une bonne idée que tu viennes avec moi, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la salle du Conseil, ce tambour qu'elle seule pouvait entendre martelait ses tympans mais aussi son esprit, avec une intensité toujours plus forte.  
Brutalement, elle se retrouva devant la porte d'acier du Conseil. Ses mains devinrent moites. Elle inspira profondément pour discipliner son esprit. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Elle se tourna vers Howl, qui avait sorti les deux fioles et qui lui tendit la potion de protection.  
Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'elle ne tremblait pas et saisit rapidement le flacon. Elle ôta le bouchon de liège, et, tout en observant Howl, elle avala d'une gorgée le liquide qui se révéla sans aucune saveur.  
D'après l'expression de son vis-à-vis, Ellys conclut que la potion d'Invisibilité ne devait pas être très succulente.  
Si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Mais elle put à peine grimacer un sourire crispé. Howl le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et encourageant. Etrangement, cela sembla faire fuir une grande partie de ses craintes.

Et il garda ce sourire sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, ne laissant à la vue d'Ellys qu'un mur.

Délaissant la pierre pour l'acier, elle poussa la porte d'un mouvement brusque.  
Immédiatement, le bruissement des conversations de toute la salle l'envahit comme une vague submerge violemment un rocher.  
Elle avait pendant un moment oublié que la salle du Conseil était insonorisée. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et se mit à arpenter d'un pas décidé la salle de la taille d'une cathédrale.

Howl fut impressionné par la pièce, non seulement par ses proportions mais aussi par son aspect. Il eut du mal à détacher son regard de la voûte complexe et des colonnes de marbres sculptées très adroitement pour suivre Ellys sans se faire repérer.

Au début, personne ne la remarqua réellement. Mais au bout d'un moment, la salle devint aussi silencieuse que la mort. Plusieurs poignards fusèrent vers elle mais à moins de quelques centimètres de sa peau, l'arme tombait en poussières.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'estrade sur laquelle se tenaient les six membres du Grand Conseil, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Howl derrière elle observa les trois hommes et trois femmes d'un âge plutôt avancé qui constituaient le Grand Conseil.

Celle qui semblait la plus âgée se leva et son regard vif croisa celui déterminé d'Ellys.

_-_Tu sais que ta présence ici n'est pas autorisée, s'exclama cette femme.

_-_Je le sais, Hajya.

_-_Et sais-tu que tu mérites la mort pour avoir osé entrer cette pièce ?

_-_Je le sais, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix ferme et résolue à la dénommée Hajya.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers l'ensemble des autres membres présents et leur demanda de se retirer. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ellys avec un regard pétillant.

_-_Es-tu venue seule ?

_-_Oui.

La jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à cette question mais avait tout de même répondu rapidement.

_-_Maintenant, je me dois de te demander la raison de ta présence ici.

_-_J'aimerais exposer les raisons de l'acte que j'ai tenté d'accomplir et qui me vaut la peine de mort.

_-_Tu n'a pas cette possibilité, répliqua l'homme à la droite d'Hajya. Tu aurais dû le faire avant de passer à l'acte.

_-_J'ai tenté de vous expliquer la cause de ma haine envers cet homme, clama-t-elle, mais vous êtes restés sourds à mes arguments.

_-_Tu veux sûrement parler de ce « pressentiment qui te pousse à croire qu'il a tenté de t'assassiner », fit le plus jeune membre.

Ellys tenta de protester :

_-_Mais ma mère…

_-_Nous savons ce qu'il a fait, coupa Hajya. Mais tu sais parfaitement que la vengeance n'est pas un motif suffisant.

La jeune femme braqua son regard dans celui de son aînée.

_-_La plupart de mes intuitions se sont révélées exactes, fit-elle. Alors si je vous assure que j'ai le pressentiment que cet homme a tenté de m'assassiner, c'est qu'il s'agit de la vérité.

La vieille femme observa Ellys un long moment avant de finalement hocher la tête et déclarer avec fatalité :

_-_Je suis navrée. Et je te répète ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu n'ailles rendre visite à Richard Stone : nous ne pouvons te croire sans une preuve tangible. Et je crains de devoir te mettre dans une de nos geôles en attendant ton exécution, si tu n'as pas de véritable preuve à nous fournir, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Au même moment, elle sentit les effets de la potion se dissiper. Ce ne pouvait être pire. La jeune femme baissa la tête de frustration et de déception.

_-_Moi, j'en ai une.

Le cœur d'Ellys manqua un battement. Howl ?  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'angoisse pour lui, alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui.  
Tous les membres du Grand Conseil affichaient une expression de surprise mêlée de colère. Tous sauf Hajya. Elle seule gardait un calme olympien et ce fut elle qui d'un regard étouffa les protestations des autres membres.

_-_Salutations, étranger, fit-elle. Qui es-tu ?

Howl s'inclina et s'exprima d'une voix habituée à ce genre de discours.

_-_Je suis Howl Jenkins, magicien talentueux et reconnu, travaillant pour Sa Majesté le Roi.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans le regard de Hajya.

_-_Je croyais que tu t'appelais Pendragon.

Howl esquissa un sourire.

_-_En effet, Mme. Mais une personne ou une chose peut parfois porter plusieurs noms.

_-_Alors, quelle est donc cette preuve irréfutable ? demanda-t-elle, changeant totalement d'attitude.

Howl lui aussi adopta un ton sérieux.

_-_Mme…

_-_Appelle-moi Hajya.

_-_Eh bien…Hajya…je suis un témoin de la cruauté de Mr Stone à l'égard d'Ellys.

Il fit une pause.

_-_Il y a environ cinq ans, poursuivit-il, je me suis marié avec elle, avec l'insistance de ma mère…

Ellys en eut le souffle coupé.

_-_…et après plusieurs tentatives, j'ai réussi à la faire fuir. Parce que je ne voulais pas me remarier après la mort de ma première épouse. Mais peu après, j'ai découvert que j'avais commis une des plus graves erreurs de ma vie. En réalité, Richard Stone la pourchassait depuis des années et maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sous ma protection, il l'avait à sa merci.

_-_Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, s'excusa courtoisement l'homme à la gauche de Hajya. Mais pourquoi donc Mr Stone la recherchait-t-il ?

_-_Parce qu'Ellys portait Azrith en elle.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

_-_Il l'a donc torturée jusqu'à la mort et peut-être ne serait-elle plus là si je n'avais pas intervenu à temps. Mais à défaut de perdre la vie, elle a perdu la mémoire car Azrith avait été détruit. Son corps s'est adapté à ses souvenirs restants et elle avait à présent 15 ans…et elle n'avait aucun souvenir de moi…

Ellys tenait à peine debout.  
Comment était-ce possible ? Tout cela devait sûrement être un mensonge inventé à l'instant par Howl pour la tirer d'affaire ! Et pourtant, quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : elle se voyait devant le miroir le jour de son mariage puis dans une vallée verdoyante recouverte de fleurs splendides, qu'elle cueillait méticuleusement…  
De plus en plus de lambeaux du passé la submergeaient et elle ne savait pas comment les affronter. Et elle dut ressentir toutes les émotions de ce passé d'un seul coup.

Elle sentit alors vaguement ses jambes céder sous elle, comme si cétait dans un autre monde. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle était soutenue par quelqu'un. Elle tourna son regard hagard vers son soutien physique et croisa celui si inquiet de Howl à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Et peu à peu, la brume de ses souvenirs se dissipa, laissant place au décor familier de la salle du Conseil. Les membres de du Grand Conseil semblaient avoir attendu patiemment qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

Hajya se leva alors.

_-_D'après la réaction d'Ellys, je conclue que toute cette histoire est la pure vérité. Nous allons prendre en compte cette nouvelle preuve et nous retirer afin de prendre une décision définitive.

Les autres membres se levèrent à sa suite et tous partirent débattre dans une petite salle attenante.

_-_Merci Howl, murmura Ellys.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas très lourde à porter, tu sais.

_-_Je ne parle pas de ça. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Howl esquissa un sourire.

_-_Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser t'exécuter. Et puis, de toute façon, la durée de la potion était presque écoulée. Le temps qu'ils viennent te mettre en prison, j'aurais déjà été découvert.

Ellys sourit. Puis, elle lâcha la main de Howl et se tint debout sans difficultés.

_-_Tu es sûre que tu as assez de force pour rester debout ? s'inquiéta Howl.

_-_Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça, lui lança-t-elle.

_-_Je m'en rappelle parfaitement, grommela-t-il en massant son épaule sur laquelle elle avait il n'y a pas si longtemps lancé un de ses poignards.

Elle éclata de rire.

Et ce fut sur ces effusions de joie que les membres du Grand Conseil pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Ellys et Howl redevinrent graves, attendant anxieusement la sentence tandis que chacun s'asseyait sur sa chaise sauf Hajya qui demeura debout derrière son siège.

_-_En tant que porte-parole du Grand Conseil, commença-t-elle, je déclare les motifs…suffisants.

Ellys et Howl poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_-_Vous ne serez donc tous deux en aucun cas condamnés à mort puisque toi, Ellys, tu as été innocentée et que toi, Howl, tu constitues un témoin essentiel à cette affaire. Ellys aura donc le droit de tuer Richard Stone sans y sacrifier la vie. Cependant, Ellys, si tu désire toujours accomplir ce geste, tu devras sacrifier ton titre de membre de la Guilde de la Lune et tu ne pourras plus jamais en faire partie.

La jeune femme accepta ce jugement et demanda à se retirer.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent tous les membres présents auparavant dans la salle . Tous constatèrent qu'elle n'allait pas être exécutée et la laissèrent passer. Néanmoins, ils empêchèrent Howl d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle les foudroie du regard et qu'ils le laissent suivre la jeune femme.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de la tour qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Alors, Howl posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus de deux heures :

_-_Tu vas le faire quand même ?

_-_Oui.

C'est sur cette affirmation inflexible qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Les premiers rayons de la journée vinrent caresser sa peau et permettre à Howl de distinguer une expression de détermination farouche dans ses yeux.

Elle s'avança alors vers la paroi, juste au bord du vide et murmura une incantation inaudible pour Howl. Elle lui décocha un sourire radieux avant de plonger dans le vide.

Le magicien se précipita à l'endroit d'où elle avait sauté et stupéfait, il découvrit les deux ailes blanches qui avaient surgi du dos de la jeune femme et qui disparurent lorsqu'elle se posa doucement au pied de la falaise.

_-_Alors, tu viens ? Ou bien tu penses rester là-haut toute la journée ? s'écria-t-elle.

_-_J'arrive, j'arrive, marmonna le magicien.

* * *

Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

Ptite review peut-être ?

En tout cas, rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui je pense sera le dernier ou alors l'avant-dernier.


	18. Epilogue

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait le dernier et je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse. Avec beaucoup de regret (mais aussi un peu de soulagement), je vais terminer cette fic.

Je sais que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail au lycée et puis surtout, j'avais comme qui dirait une panne d'inspiration. Rien. Nothing. Nada. Nichts. La page blanche. Mais heureusement, il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai eu quelques idées sur la fin et j'ai enfin décidé il y a peu de mettre tout ça sur le papier.

En espérant que ça vous plaira. De toute façon, que vous aimiez ou pas, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de vos commentaires en appuyant sur le petit bouton en bas de la page, à gauche.  
Je suis désolée en ce qui concerne la taille de ce dernier chapitre. Il doit paraître bien maigre.

Voilà, c'en est fini de mon blabla et pour longtemps j'en ai peur.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Petit rappel :** Dans le dernier chapitre, Ellys s'introduisait dans sa Guilde pour faire entendre ses arguments concernant Richard Stone. Heureusement, Howl l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine en apportant de nouvelles accusations. Les membres du conseil avaient alors prononcé le nouveau verdict : elle ne serait pas condamnée à mort mais si elle le tuait, elle ne pourrait plus faire partie de le Guilde de la Lune. Quand ils furent sortis, Ellys fit part à Howl de sa décision de le tuer malré son exclusion de la guilde.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tout en enfonçant avec détermination ses pas dans l'épaisse couche de neige, Mary ne cessait d'admirer avec ses grands yeux bleu nuit écarquillés cet univers où l'absence de couleurs faisait frémir.

Kathleen, qui lui tenait la main, esquissa un sourire en apercevant l'émerveillement de sa fille aînée. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vu autant de neige de sa courte existence. Depuis sa naissance, ou du moins, du plus loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Mary n'avait jamais quitté ce petit village au bord d'une mer aux courants chauds, où elle habitait avec ses parents et son petit frère de 4 ans son cadet.

Son grand-père, en revanche, logeait près d'un petit lac de montagne, à une altitude plus élevée. C'était d'ailleurs lui qu'elle venait rendre visite aujourd'hui avec sa mère. A cette époque de l'année, il n'était pas rare de voir neiger dans ces régions. Mais pour une petite fille de 6 ans vivant au bord de la mer, il était stupéfiant de découvrir un tel paysage.

Même le ciel semblait s'être mis de la partie : les nuages moutonneux dissimulaient si bien le soleil que la terre et le ciel se confondaient presque.  
L'horizon n'était que tristesse et mélancolie.

Cependant, l'environnement morose ne parvint pas à assombrir l'humeur enthousiaste de Mary. Son grand-père, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un certain jour de printemps, il y a plus de trois ans, à l'occasion d'une visite de son aïeul chez elle. Et depuis, il lui manquait. Elle brûlait de s'asseoir à nouveau sur ses genoux pour entendre les récits de sa valeureuse grand-mère, à qui elle devait ses beaux yeux bleu nuit. Elle était décédée il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle n'avait pas eu la chance de la connaître.

D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris des propos de sa mère, c'était pour apporter son soutien à son grand-père pour le dixième anniversaire de la mort de sa grand-mère qu'elles venaient pour la première fois lui rendre visite au plein cœur de l'hiver.

Se retournant soudain vers sa mère, Mary demanda avec un enthousiasme certain :

_-_On arrive bientôt ?

_-_On n'est plus très loin, lui répondit-elle.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, surgit comme par magie de cette infinie monotonie le gigantesque monstre que constituait la demeure de Howl, seule trace de civilisation au bord de la surface étale d'un lac profond aux reflets sombres.

Mary en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait déjà vu en peinture le château ambulant, mais la réalité était bien plus impressionnante. La petite fille frissonna, et cela n'avait rien avoir avec la glaciale brise matinale qui vint jouer dans ses cheveux blonds.

La gueule béante, les monstrueux yeux exorbités, le château ambulant avait de quoi faire peur, même immobile. Mais Mary se remit rapidement de ses émotions, son excitation prenant le pas sur sa surprise.

Contournant une partie de l'édifice, elles finirent par trouver la petite porte d'entrée.  
D'un geste assuré, la mère ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva, comme d'habitude, l'endroit assez bien rangé et nettoyé.

Tout était comme à sa dernière visite, il y a une semaine. Ou presque…  
Quelque chose clochait : Calcifer et Howl étaient absents, fait assez rare depuis quelques années, et, fait plus important : la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et le froid.

Le froid pénétrant ses vêtements, Kathleen dessina avec le doigt quelques formes simples dans l'air en murmurant quelques paroles inaudibles. L'instant d'après, un joyeux feu flambait gaiement dans l'âtre. C'est à ce moment-là que Kathleen remarqua ce qu'elle n'avait pu distinguer dans le noir : la cuisine et la pièce à vivre étaient bien rangées. Trop bien rangées.

En inspectant les autres pièces, elle sentit peu à peu l'inquiétude l'envahir. Pourquoi Howl avait-il si méticuleusement tout nettoyé et rangé comme s'il avait l'intention de ne plus jamais revenir ?

Un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Non…Il n'allait tout de même pas…

Cependant, ses observations des ernières semaines confirmaient ses craintes. Elle avait en effet trouvé son comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. On aurait dit qu'il se forçait quelquefois à sourire. Cette possibilité ne lui avait alors pas semblé évidente mais maintenant, tout était clair dans son esprit.

Pressentant que ses craintes étaient véridiques, elle se précipita dans la pièce principale où elle avait laissé sa fille. Elle allait pousser la poignée de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'une voix fluette la poussa à se retourner :

_-_Maman, il y a une lettre pour toi, fit sa fille en montrant du doigt l'enveloppe blanche sur la table de la cuisine.

S'approchant de ladite enveloppe, elle y découvrit son nom écrit avec application à l'encre turquoise, celle que son père chérissait par-dessus tout. Elle décacheta alors l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre qu'elle parcourut rapidement.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle étouffa un sanglot puis relut plusieurs fois la missive, tout en séchant ses larmes.  
Enfin résolue, Kathleen se tourna vers sa fille au regard interrogateur et exécuta quelques gestes compliqués, ponctués par des paroles aux sonorités gutturales qu'elle prononçait avec concentration.

Une porte apparut alors au milieu de la pièce, se dressant par magie sans aucun mur ni soutien. Elle _flottait_, tout simplement.

_-_Marie, tu veux bien ouvrir cette porte, fit Kathleen avec douceur.

Sa fille s'approcha avec méfiance.

_-_Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ceci est un sortilège qui te conduira à la maison. Quand papa rentrera, tu lui donneras ça, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un message qu'elle venait de griffonner à la hâte sur un morceau de papier.

_-_Et Papi ?

Sa mère eut un sourire triste.

_-_Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sur ces paroles, elle lui fourra le papier dans les mains et la poussa doucement vers la porte. Sous les regards d'encouragements de sa mère, elle s'avança la tête haute vers la poignée, sans trembler. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle adressa à Kathleen un regard inquiet, avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles, ne laissant dans la pièce aucune trace d'aucun sortilège.

Kathleen quitta alors le château avec empressement en claquant la porte derrière elle, provoquant ainsi un mouvement d'air qui fit voleter la lettre vers la fenêtre.

De l'extérieur, on aurait pu lire ceci :

_Ma très chère Kathleen, _

_Je regrette que tu n'entendes pas ces mots de ma propre bouche. Mais il ne me reste que peu de temps et j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir préféré ta mère à toi pour partager mes derniers instants._

_J'imagine que tu aimerais connaître mes raisons. Elles sont simples : depuis plusieurs années déjà, j'ai une idée précise de la date et de l'heure de ma mort, par une manière que tu ignores. Cependant, je ne peux en connaître les circonstances._

_Sache que je t'aime, toi mais aussi la petite famille dont tu t'es entourée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai préféré décliner près d'Elisabeth, afin de lui rendre hommage, et non sous tes yeux et ceux de ta fille. Il m'aurait en effet été pénible de vous infliger la vision de mon misérable corps fragile à l'agonie._

_En outre, je te lègue tous mes biens, mais sache que Calcifer redeviendra une étoile et que le château qu'il commandait s'effondrera au moment où je m'éteindrai._

_Adieu, ma fille. Et dis-toi que je suis sans doute mieux là-haut, avec ta mère, à radoter comme deux vieux fous et à ressasser quelque souvenir._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Howl._

Au loin, une tempête se préparait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jambes plus flageolantes que jamais, le vieil homme prit la décision de s'accorder une pause. S'asseyant sur un rocher au bord du petit chemin de montagne, il soupira d'aise. Peut-être aurait-il pu profiter du paysage, si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si moroses…et si Calcifer cessait de protester sans arrêt…

_-_Tu m'écoutes ? s'irrita le démon du feu.

_-_Oui ? fit nonchalamment Howl.

_-_Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire !

_-_Mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas ma répliquer. Tu vas me reprocher mon acte et prétendre que c'est totalement inconsidéré et ridicule.

_-_Tout à fait ! confirma-t-il.

_-_Mais cela fait longtemps que ma décision est prise. Et rien, ni personne, pas même toi, ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

_-_Mais…

_-_De toute façon, si tu ne voulais pas venir, il ne fallait pas t'obliger à m'accompagner, acheva Howl.

_-_Je n'allais quand même pas t'abandonner par ce temps !

Le magicien ne répondit pas. Il décida plutôt de se remettre à marcher tout en profitant de ses ultimes instants. Au bout de presque une demi-heure de marche guidée par le clair de lune, Howl vit dans le ciel d'encre les étoiles disparaître derrière d'énormes nuages menaçants.

_-_On dirait qu'une tempête se prépare, ajouta comme de juste Calcifer.

_-_Ce n'est pas la peine de t'obstiner à me persuader de rentrer, coupa Howl. Nous sommes arrivés.

En effet, au loin, une petite colline se dressait avec, à son sommet, la vague silhouette d'une croix celtique recouverte de neige.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il grimpa la dernière ascension de sa vie et s'arrêta en haletant au pied de la tombe. Alors, avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il retira la neige de la stèle où une sobre inscription était gravée : _Ellys Pendragon dite Elisabeth Jenkins, 1801-1858_.

_-_Tu pourrais nous laisser, Calcifer ? J'aimerais lui parler un peu.

_-_Tu parles aux morts, toi maintenant ? fit le démon du feu.

_-_S'il-te-plaît, pria-t-il d'une voix implorante.

Calcifer céda et se mit un peu à l'écart.

_-_Nous voilà enfin seuls, soupira le magicien.

Avec un geste nonchalant de la main, il fit apparaître un siège confortable.

_-_Cela fait longtemps que j'aurais dû avoir cette discussion avec toi, mais, comme tu le sais sûrement, je n'ai pas, au début, voulu accepter ta mort. Mais c'était si soudain, si…brusque. Mourir d'une maladie aussi mortelle et cruelle n'est pas facile à accepter pour moi.

Howl soupira.

_-_Je me rappelle encore ce jour si étrange où nous avons…hum… « visité » le lieu de rassemblement de ta Guilde. Jamais je n'oublierais ce moment où tu m'as fait part de ta décision de tuer Richard Stone, malgré ton bannissement de la Guilde. Ton regard exprimait tellement de détermination et d'aplomb ! Je me rappelle aussi le soir même de ce jour-là, où tu t'es enfuie je ne sais où. A ton retour, j'ai appris que tu l'avais finalement fait. Tu paraissais comme soulagée d'un fardeau terrible.

Il eut un sourire nostalgique.

_-_C'est d'ailleurs à partir de cette nuit que tout a changé. Tu t'es mise à la vente de fleurs, ce qui t'a irrité au plus haut point par son manque d'action et de péripéties.

Le vieux magicien esquissa un sourire en revoyant Elisabeth, essayant de contrôler son agacement pour un client qui comptait lentement une à une ses pièces avant de payer.

_-_Te souviens-tu de ce jour où tu as accepté – de mauvaise grâce – d'être mon cobaye pour un nouveau sortilège ?

Il éclata de rire.

_-_Tu avais dû porter un bonnet pendant deux semaines pour cacher ton hideuse choucroute violette qui te faisait office de chevelure ! Tu m'avais alors fait promettre de ne plus utiliser la magie pendant deux mois ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que je trichais quelquefois.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'espièglerie.

_-_Et te rappelles-tu la petite soirée que j'avais organisée pour ta demande en mariage ?

Son sourire s'accentua.

_-_J'avais prévu une soirée au restaurant, mais ce soir-là, il avait tellement plu que toute la ville en était inondée, y compris l'établissement où nous devions nous rendre. Nous avions dû alors rentrer au château. Cependant, pour ne pas trahir ma promesse, nous avions dû rentrer à pied, puisqu'aucun carrosse ne voulait nous prendre !

Il eut un petit rire.

_-_Je me rappelle encore ton petit air grognon. Tu me foudroyais du regard pendant tout le trajet de retour parce que tu étais trempée de la tête aux pieds et que tu mourrais d'envie d'un repas chaud.

Il pouffa silencieusement.

_-_Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'à la place du plat raffiné et délicieux que j'avais escompté, il n'y eut en tout et pout tout qu'une omelette pour chacun de nous, puisqu'il ne restait que des œufs dans la réserve et qu'aucune boutique n'était ouverte à une heure aussi tardive. Mais heureusement, cette soirée a tout de même été mémorable. Et finalement, tu as accepté de te marier – une seconde fois – avec moi.

Il soupira.

_-_Je regrette que tu nous aies quittés si tôt, moi et Kathleen. Tu sais, elle s'est mariée et a déjà deux enfants. Tu serais fière de ta petite-fille. Elle te ressemble tellement ! Elle a autant de détermination et d'aplomb que toi. En plus, vous avez les mêmes yeux toutes les deux.

Il se mit à tousser violemment dans son mouchoir blanc qui se teinta de rouge.

_-_Par les crocs du lynx à deux cornes ! s'exclama-t-il. J'avais pourtant lancé un sortilège pour empêcher ça !

Fouillant dans la poche de son costume, il en sortit sa montre à gousset qui indiquait 22h32.

_-_Il me reste peu de temps, Beth'. Je sais que tu as toujours détesté qu'on t'appelle ainsi, mais ce n'est le moment, tu auras l'éternité pour me le repprocher.

Son corps frêle fut alors agité d'une violente quinte de toux, rendant ses paroles de moins en moins compréhensibles :

_-_Je sens que mon heure approche…

La chaise sur laquelle il se tenait s'évanouit dans une gerbe d'étincelles et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixant les étoiles. Il entendit la voix de Calcifer mais ne la comprit pas. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le démon dufeu l'avait rejoint.

Peu à peu, il se sentit perdre la notion du temps. Et ce qui lui sembla des heures ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes. Ainsi, il crut être resté pendant des heures entières à contempler la voûte céleste tandis que Calcifer pleurait, oui, pleurait. Howl sourit. Qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir vu pleurer une étoile ?

Puis, sa vue s'obscurcit, les sons s'atténuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que les battements de son cœur qui ralentissait de minutes en minute.

_-_Adieu mon ami, murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Alors son cœur cessa de battre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au matin, on trouva son corps gelé allongé près de la tombe d'Elisabeth, un sourire gravé à jamais sur son visage apaisé.

Près de lui, on aurait pu voir, en observant attentivement, quelques larmes figées d'une étoile au cœur meurtri.

**FIN**

* * *

Je sais que c'est un peu triste, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour les fins heureuses.

Sur ce, adieu, ou plutôt, à un de ces jours !

Et n'oubliez pas : Reviews !


End file.
